2nd time over
by kittygirl998939
Summary: the children of the 7 mermaid princess take on the undersea world.
1. aqua and pink begin

Just to warn you i am not good at writing turn back now if this is not what you looking for at all please!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

the pink mermaid's story...

It had 10 years of peace for the seas for the 7 mermaid princess and their pearls that helped them protect the seas. Our story taken place out side the pearl baths that were closing once more for the day as a girl of 12 years old is sorting through the mail.

"Anything from your parents?" A penguin swept the floor around her.

"Just post card from the states." She begins to read it.

Here is what it says:

**To our dear coral,Feb X, XXXX**

**Hello angelfish from Cali! **

**You father won another surf tournament this month meaning we'll be coming home soon. Make sure your taking it easy caring for the baths with you bf Nate and Shi-shin by your side. **

**love your parents,**

**Lucia & Kaito Domoto **

the girl just sighed sadly knowing they were going to miss yet another one of her tennis meets for the 5th time. She hands the rest of the mail to shi-shin the penguin who was worried the girl may never smile. She walked off toward the female side of the pearl bath peeling away her clothes as a guy came running through main entrance. He placed his book bag from school under the front desk watching out for shi-shin.

"How bad ?" he looked to shi-shin .

"This time she didn't knocked in any walls."She tried sounding calm.

"Cool!" He gave a thumbs up before heading to where the girl ran off.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Shi-shin ran after him.

The girl who was already in the bath relaxing heard the noise coming her way knowing Nate had come like he always did. He always would came running in as soon as the pearl baths closed throwing his stuff behind the front desk and went running off toward the females side of where coral was. Shi-shin would chase after on good days and catch him in time only to get yelled at by coral. He would then change in to his swim shorts upon reaching half way into the baths to join coral .

"NATE THORNHALL YOU GET BACK HERE!" Shi-shin waves the broom running after him.

"Yeah right my princess is waiting for me." He runs in the changing room .

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!" Shi-shin yelled more .

He just quickly changed out his school uniform that he hated by the way into his swim short . The voice of angel could be heard from the baths he headed toward humming along with that tune. Coral knew that hum from mile away as it only got as she turned toward his outline in the mist. Her smile grew wide as the outline became more clear to her to be Nate Thornhall her long time boyfriend.

"Miss me!" He stood in the water looking down at her.

"No not at all!" Tears started down her face.

So he put his arms out for her to swim into them and leaned her head down on his rock hard chest she grew to love. Thats when Shi-shin's broom handle came smack on top of his head hard and fast. He stood still not feeling a thing since he had gotten use to getting hit on the head millions of times by her. He removed the broom handle as a mad Coral yelled at the annoyed Shi-shin. They ended up laugh about it few minutes later as coral and Nate settled down in the baths in each others arms.

Coral's fin laid in between Nate's legs as he kept her in a strong embrace that made her feel safe. Yes all coral was mermaid like her mother before her that lived all her life on the land instead of the sea. She had meant saved Nate's life when they were both 4 years of age during mild storm. He saw her turn from mermaid into a human before his very eyes when coming too on shore. After that her parents found them asleep in front of their beach house after the storm the nest day.

From then on Nate and coral never stopped seeing each other until he finally caught her on her 10th birthday morphing from human to mermaid. He father wanted to kill him only to get a vow that Nate would never tell a another living soul. From that day forward he never told anyone as him and coral grew closer together.

the aqua marine mermaid's story...

"Lalala la lala la!" Went a 13th year old girl singing.

"Good you getting better ." Hanon clapped for her daughter.

"Thank you mommy." The girl hugged her mother.

Yes all Hanon had a daughter that she was raising with the man she married and loved very much. the girl could sing like her mother but in a more classically kind of way like her father who played the piano wonderfully. Hanon then let the girl alone in the family room when her husband came through the door after long days work . The child was practicing for her 1st ever musical play call 'mermaid's tale' she was the star of. She been working on the part for four weeks now since the musical play started 2 days from now. So she take a deep breath before stepping out of the house on to her family's porch that over looked the lake.

She came out her with her friends when they would study or sleep over at her play since it had cool stuff. She never had time for boyfriend like her friend coral who always said Nate was the greatest guy. So she headed in her house grabbing her back pack and music folder that had her musical play songs in it. She was heading to the pearl baths for the rest of evening needing to see coral and Nate.

"Mommy and daddy I'll be at corals." She heads out the door.

"Alright Sango call when you get their..." Hanon answered her.

"...And be back in time for dinner." He father finished for Hanon.

"Alright then." She smiled closing and locking the door behind her self.

She ran down the near bus stop to catch the bus that was already there not wanting to be on time. She placed her bus fare in the coin machine before heading to the back of the bus to take a sit. When she did the bus took off as she placed her head phones on and started singing with the music. A boy then notice her voice and made his way to the back of bus that was getting crowded by the way.

"excuse miss."he tried getting her attention.

"...you make my heart beat faster and faster..."she never notice him.

"uh...miss!"he tried harder.

The pass hour and half went by as boy tried getting Sango's attention as the bus stopped at few blocks from the pearl baths. So she skipped off the bus with the boy chasing after her not knowing he as doing. She spins few times before spin kicking the boy flat on his back that him yell out in pain.

"What?" She removed her head phones.

"You know how to kick." He was rubbing his back side.

"I got stun gun and know how to use it!" She sticks it in his face.

"I been following you and wanted to tell you have a great voice." He was scared .

"Oh...!"she blushed .

Instead of heading to the pearl baths alone to see coral and Nate she brought along her new friend Scott Winters. Nate was shocked to see the captain of the swim team interested in girl like Sango.


	2. green joins in

**Just for you guys to know i stuck with the theme of naming the princess after things that had to do with sea.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

coral and sango were sitting at their desks in class that were located on each side of nate and scott. They were talking just talking about how it would nice to have pearls like their mothers owned with the guys listening in. today was valentines days for them as people in the there class wee handing their chocolate to their loved ones. Scott was having a hard time giving sango hers since she knocked him out with flying kick in dance practice.

"here!"nate hands coral a a gift small gift box.

"oh...nate thank you."she opens it to find a pink pearl .

"you can turn it into anything you want."he got up from his sit.

"here yours."she hands him hand made chocolate .

"thanks I'll eat if after swim practice today."he tuck it away in his bag.

They always this every year for each other as a special way to say i care for you with out using words. Since nate was on the swim team like scott he headed off toward the pool for practice as the bell rings for class to end. Scott just came back from the nurse office with ice pack after calling his grandmother about being kicked. He stopped in place after catching a glaze at sango's aqua marine colored hair. Sango then stopped in front of scott with coral by her side since he was blocking their path as they were leaving. Coral gave him his valentines day gift right off the bat as he hands both of the girls theres not moving .

"come sango we better hurry swim team practice starts soon."coral slipped pass scott.

"scott don't you have swim after class."sango watched him replace the ice pack on his head.

"GOD I AM LATE!?"he flipped out running pass coral .

"boys!?"sango places her valentines gift in her bag.

"SANGO COME ON!"coral called at her from the end of the hallway.

"coming."she ram toward her .

They were on their way to the watch the girl's and boy's swim teams practice for the up in coming swim meet. A girl with flowing black hair pass them in the hallway wearing a pendet that caught both the girls eyes. It was green clam shell that had wings sticking out of it matching beads switching around her neck.

"excuse me miss."sango happily ran up to her.

"what ?"the girl rudely answered sango.

"you pendent its looks just like my mothers are you the green mermaid?"she flat ask her.

"sango our mothers told us to never say that out loud."carol reminds her of the rules.

So hanon and Lucia made a rule for their girlswere told to never tell any living person that they were the daughters of the 7 mermaid princess of the seas, and next princess to be meaning they would taking their mother's place getting pearls of their own. See the girls weren't getting the pearls there mothers already owned along with the pendents. The girls knew now they couldn't keep their covers from her .

"so two are one of the seven mermaid princess."the other girl soften.

"i am coral Domoto the pink mermaid ."coral bowed .

"i am sango hosho the aqua marine mermaid."sango spins.

"will...i am umi toin the green mermaid."she smiled weakly.

"you even have your pearl and pendent already."sango points out what is around her neck.

She looked at her pendent and remembered the painful story that went behind how she got it and her pearl.

the green mermaid's story...

rina toin and her newly married husband moved to Europe to start a new life together after the last battle she had. After a very happy night to talking about the old times over the phone with her friends she and her husband had wild one in the sack. She got pregnant umi for nine months she carried her protecting her . On giving birth to umi she was told by aqua Regina that her child have to search the world around her to search for her pearl .so from then to her 13th umi's birthday they searched with the help if her husband of course for her daughter's pearl.

Because on umi's 14th birthday she was given a green pearl meaning she was the green mermaid princess. That night after returning to shore when she had visited the north Atlantic for her birthday ceremony with her mother. They were attack by the new foe whale tales that wanted umi and her pearl for their own dark needs. Rina used her own pearl's power to try to fight them off as her husband tried getting umi away from the underlings. He couldn't and umi's pearl transformed her in to the new 'Cool Shine Pitch'. He pendent also formed around her neck taking on the different colors of green as she went to help her mother.

But to late rina dead along with her pearl fading away with her pearl in front of the eyes of the man she loved and the daughter she adored. Her father then moved back to rina's home town where her friends once lived. Umi became strong heart and rough skinned not making friends since she started coming to the school. She is also a mermaid like her dead mother rina who she loved dearly and fights for her.

Back to the present...

coral and sango couldn't believe the story they just heard.

"no wonder mother gets all teary eyed when i ask her about her friends."coral blinks uncontrollably.

"mommy told me that rina sang enka style."sango tried remembering what her mother told her.

"she would always sing that to me when i was young."she smiled .

"come with us!"coral and sango grabbed each one of her hands.

at the pool...

swim practice started hours ago and nate had gone against scott losing pissing the couch off.

"THORNWALL GET YOU HEAD OUT OF CLOUDS AND FOCUS!"couch yu yelled yelled at him.

"YOU TRY FOCUSING ON VALINTINES DAY !"he yelled back.

The the girls on the female swim team started singing _"michatta michatta" _since he ways always getting yelled at. he wasn't the only one off track since the captain of the swim was off really bad this time. He showed up late and his time was off twice during the 100 meter free style getting him bench time. Him and nate were worried about coral and sango not showing up to to watch them like they always did. So nate was benched along side scott who was now staring at the bleachers where the sango would sit and cheer him on.

"dude you look like someone hit you with dead fish." nate waves his hand in his face.

"WHERE'S SANGO?"he yelled at him.

"hell i don't know where coral is."nate had his ears covered.

"DAMN IT I FINALLY FIND A GIRL WITH NICE VOICE AND SHE NEVER SHOWS UP TO WATCH MY PERFECT SWIMMING !"scott was flipping out again.

"hey guys!"coral yelled to them from the pool's entrance.

"SANGO ARE YOU THERE?"scott yells .

"right here ."she walks in pulling umi.

you should have seen the way scott flipped more at the way umi and sango were handing hands getting to their sits. He yelled at by the couch yu once more before yelling back something he had never done before .him 30 laps to be swimmed in the pool after practice with nate who got stuck with 30 and extra 5 for talking back. The girls on other hand stuck around since coral's parents weren't home and sango's were out late.

"done!"umi returned from calling her father.

"yay then we all can go to the pearl baths and party."sango loved those kind things.

"i get to see nate's new swim team uniform."carol cheered with sango .

"maybe i can get scott to tell me how he fells ."sango turned red at the site image in her mind.

"you two are so weird!"umi just stood there.

"we love our man!"coral and sango sing together.

"do they know your mermaids?"umi gets serous.

"hai, nate knew from when we were young!"coral remembered it well.

"yes, scott found out yesterday when it rained."sango cried.

"...and you didn't turn to seaform ."she thought .

"noway!"coral and sango checked their clocks.

Off they went to meet up with the guys as umi came along with them


	3. waking of love shower and pretty sugar

**Sorry all for the mistakes all i told you i am bad writer and stop reading if gets this bad.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

at 5:30 am...

nate had left his house early that following morning to give his mother alone time with her new boy toy. She would always do this every week to him when she would come home half drunk with new guy on her arm. This all happen the day his father died in a car crash on his 5th birthday year after he met coral. She and sango were there for him during the great ordeal even when they were children. He started to heal slowly from the pain of it all when he got older and his mother started 'dating'. So he caught a bus near his house that went by the pearl baths at this time in the morning.

"hey your nate thornhall."umi spotted him.

"yeah your umi toin that girl coral made me meet."he placed his bus fare in the coin machine.

"she's a hand full."umi remembers that coral was a chatter box.

"i like out spoken women."he loved how coral would express her self with words.

"lucky you."she tried to give him a smile.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEADING?"they both said at the same time.

neither answered each other as they went to opposites ends of the bus embarrassed about what they were going to say. Nate was going to say he was headed to the pearl baths to see coral since the school pool was closed for cleaning around this time. Umi was heading to the library to do research on the 'whale tales '. they kept their mouths shut not wanting to tell the other where they were going. The bad thing was umi's stop was before nate's and he knew the bus stops better then any one.

So when the bus stopped at umi's stop she ran off the bus not knowing that sango was walking around the corner listening to her ipod. This girls ended up running into the each other when the bus drove off. Nate then started thinking about what places where near the bus stop umi got off at.

"LOOK HERE YOU I HAVE STUN GUN AND KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"sango removes her head phones.

"you say that to all your friends."umi tried to find her footing.

"UMI!"sango tackle her to the floor .

they both hit the ground pretty hard since umi never her footing straight or balance back when she was knocked down. She couldn't breath at all as sango's grip around her waist tightens when she trys to move.

"where you going?"sango lets go of her.

"library to do research."she dusted her self off

"oh my god ...that where Scott want to meet me ."sango started singing to her self.

"bye then."umi got to her passed her.

"lets go together !"sango tags a long.

umi wanted to kill her self for being caught twice in one day by nate the pink mermaid's boyfriend and the aqua marine princess going to go see her guy. Talking about nate he was left off at his bus stop minutes ago heading toward the pearl baths wanting to make it there before coral's aunt nikora opens. He stopped at the entrance looking around for shi-shin the penguin who was known for chasing him down with a broom. so he went in anyway only to find the place empty with no mad penguin. After heading up to ward the living area of the pearl baths where coral's family lived knowing it well since he spent many a night there studying with coral and sango for mid-terms and finals.

"okay i made this far watch out for the psycho shi-shin the penguin." he took deep death.

He then removed his shoes taking them with him if had to make a fast get away while entering the hallway. What he didn't know was her parents arrived home earlier to to their little angelfish in her tennis meet. That and Lucia had the doors to her family's bed room repainted with out telling nate about it. What he thought was coral's door pink was actually Lucia & Kaito Domoto's door that he opened wide. When eh busted through that door shouting 'SURPRIZE' he found nude Lucia & Kaito Domoto covered in sweat, and in a very 'complex' position.

He knew he was in trouble when Lucia screamed grabbing a pillow to cover her self up and Kaito grabbing his boxers to chase after nate. Nate ran out of the room knowing his rear was toast if coral's father caught him. So he pulled in to a room by 12 year old girl who locked her door as a angry Kaito ran by.

"hi coral."nate waved to her.

"you know my dad will kill you if he finds you."she lets go of his collar.

"i know he has hated me from the beginning ."he remembers Kaito's hateful glares.

"only because i am his little princess."she sits down on her bed.

"you mean your a real princess and his a over protective father."nate lays his book bag and shoes by her bed.

"true very true."she smiled letting him place his arm on her.

"thanks for saving me back there."he kissed her forehead.

"welcomed."she snuggles on his chest.

then he notice she was wearing the pink pearl he gave her around her neck in a glass like clam pendent. She told him she used her paycheck to get the pearl made into a charm to wear it all the time as it reminds her of him. The smiled getting a heated kiss from her on the lips before she ask why was a her mother screaming before hand. When he answered that question she just smiled saying thats what she'll look like someday. Causing him to get nose bleed and faint from the site of her that hot in bed with him. She then hide him under her bed when Kaito ,her father, came in to the found with Lucia behind him dressed.

"where is that pervert?"Lucia was worried.

"coral our little starfish have you seen that pervert of a boyfriend of your's nate around?"Kaito tried to sound calm.

"NO!" she sweetly smiled .

They left after hugging her good day to look for nate as he watched form under her bed relieved they never searched her room. When they were gone he pulled him self from under the bed as coral was in her school uniform ready to go. Mainly she did this to get out of there before he gets caught by her parents and punished for what he did by shi-shin.

"whats the plan?"he put his shoes on.

"we're heading to the library ."she sticks her pink cell in his face.

"...it's pink..."was the only thing he could say.

"after getting calls from scott and sango about you umi ."smiling and showing him her call history.

"...scott your dead..."was the other only thing he could say.

after showing off her cool new pink cell her mother got for her since she had one that matched hers they were ready to sneak out of the pearl baths. He parents weren't any where a round the place for the time being as they ran in the living of the baths into the main area. They had to hide behind the front desk of the baths when shi-shin ran by swinging in the broom around. They both laughed at what she about shaving nate's head completely off donating it to lacks of love. They then made a clean run for the front of the pearl baths when shi-shin disappeared in to the darkness of the building.

"...HAHA...!"nate laughed.

"we did it!"cheerd coral.

"yeah we had it free and clear."nate watched her.

"to the library ."she points to the nearest bus stop.

"before your father turns me in to sushi."he ran after her.

so they loaded up on the bus that came by using coral's two-for-one bus pass getting a good sit in the front making a clean get away. Its when they got there that coral ran off the bus with nate right behind her since the police had that place sectioned off. They were told a man and women calling the selves the 'whale tales' attacked the building after two girls entered the building. A stranght sets of songs were being heard from inside the building that caught coral's and nate's ears. They knew the first song was of umi and sango singing weakly against a stronger song that sounded like a whale's song.

Coral had to do something as the song of her friends were getting weaker and harder to hear for her self as nate made a plan. It was to distract the police when coral would run in and help her friends with what ever they need help with. So he took another deep breath before running and tackle like six cops down while running stuff in his pockets at the others head. Then BOOM coral was ran in to the building to find umi and sango were transformed into 'pretty sugar pitch' and 'cool shine pitch'. They were battling a dark skin women with her light hair in a bun with tips of her ears twisted up .

"YOU PEARLS ARE MINE!" the women yells in to her microphone.

"umi and sango !"coral yelled to them.

"coral !"they yelled at her.

"A NEW PRINCESS MASTER WHINTO WILL LOVE ME MORE!"she women laughed.

"whats going on?"coral hugged them both.

She was told by them both when they came to the library together scott had popped out of no where giving sango a green pearl as a sign of his love for her. asked her if she would like to be his girlfriend instead of his friend as he placed the pearl in her hand. before she could answer him fully when A man and women blast they way into the library. Everything was thrown around when the explosion that blasted scott off his feet to god knows where in the fumble of the library's entrance. Sango got ticked for what they did as they attack them making umi transform in to 'cool shine pitch'.

The women started battling umi as sango's pearl glowed making a aqua marine clam wing pendent appears around hrr neck. her pearl transformed her in to 'pretty sugar pitch' as the site of scott being badly hurt by that women hands. She joined umi in the battle with her new singing voice as the women started to sing that leads to coral and nate hearing it out side the police sectioned off area.

back to the present...

"you must be the pink princess." the women looks her over.

"yes but i am not giving you my pearl."coral stick her tounge out at her.

"TAKE THIS!"she blasts her with 'rage of sea.'

thats when coral was bathed in a pick light like umi and sango were when they transformed into their pichi pichi pitch voices. She things running through her head were her family, her boyfriend, her new friend umi, safety of scott winters, and her own life. That when she heard aqua Regina voice's could be heard in coral's ears saying 'sing my new Love Shower Pitch'. Let me tell you when coral song in to the microphone that was once her pearl that distorted that women's 'rage of sea' tone.

All three girls sing their heart out toward the women rebuilding the library and saving any humans caught in the women's attack. A man that came with the women was hiding in the bath rooms watching the fight go on. All he said '... not even you can defeat the mermaid princess with you power.' so the women and the man disappeared at the same time before the girl could finish their lost song for the day.

From a few blocks on top of a building a girl with long purple hair looking through telescope was watching the whole battle. The that sat back in her chair as a maid hands her a cup of green tea before leaving her.


	4. the party and purple mermaid

**Sorry if the bad guys aren't that bad and i know i have bad writing skills!**

**And thanks to Sneaselpower.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

coral's and sango's families were celebrating they children finally found there pearls and transformed in to their pichi pichi pitch voices. Let me tell you hanon and lucia were getting drunk form drinking about 5 to 6 colas. They were at umi's place after her father met up with kaito outside the grocery store. They to to talking and found out both there children were princess of the seas like their mother's once were. After finding out from umi that coral and sango have there pearls and won their 1st fight against the newest foe. hanon and lucia 'made' kaito tell them about what happen with their children and the whole pearl thing.

Back to the present...

"dad mom drunk again."coral watches lucia act very weird.

"lucia!" kaito stopped her form singing .

"oh...hi kaiiiiiitoooooooo." lucia stumbled into his arms.

"someone's to much of a good mood."kaito sat her down.

"just hhhhhapppppy to see my hubby."she tried to kiss him.

"hey sorry we're am late." nate and scott showed up.

They were at the swim meet the couches had them practicing for weeks on end end to get better times. Getting their new uniforms from the class rep who was locked in a closet by mistake when the cleanup crew knocked the door shut. The bad thing was they were more like a speedo for them then the old ones they had. Something nate hated since he was used to comfort unlike scott who just smiled like dip stick and said he like it.

Nate sat he back pack and gym bag with him swim gear in it near the coat rack as he was welcomed by coral. Scott on the other hand had been frozen in play at the site of sango's mother hanon who was eyeing him. So he quickly took a site near sango thinking that hanon would jump him and do what god knows what to him. They were asked questions about personal lives, school lives, what they do with girls,and what the their future plans are. Nate and scott fly through them after having cola or two settling in.

"i would like to take over my father's sporting goods store from my mother."nate lets coral snuggle on him.

"i would like to work as a swim couch." scott remembers his father.

"scotty you alright." sango was worried.

"oh...sango there's nothing wrong I'm just remembering my father."he gave her a warm smile.

"goody!"she clings on to his arm.

"go scott!"hanon cheered drunk.

Coral noticed stayed Nate stayed quiet after remembering a girl with purple hair was at the swim meet who kept eyes on him and scott. She owned the same clam-wing pendent like the other girls but this color was purple like her hair. He warned scott not to go near her during the breaks they got to keep him self safe from her. Scott stuck with nate during the rest of time they had .knowing he saw that girl some where before. She never came eye to eye with either one of them through out the whole day always watching each step she made.

"father me and nate are going for walk."coral grabbed nate.

"wait coral!"kaito yelled handling the drunken lucia.

He was to late as she grabbed his things and her coat walking out the front door to the nearest bus stop.

"sorry about that."he felt like he screwed up.

"here and nothing bad happen."she hands him his things.

"then why leave?"he placed him back pack and gym bag on his shoulders.

"i told my parents i didn't want a celebration on becoming the Pink Pearl Voice."she stopped in place.

"oh...well now i have you all to my self."he wraps his arms around her .

see all umi,coral,girl with purple hair, and sango were now known as Pink Pearl Voice,Green Pearl Voice,Aqua Pearl Voice,and Aqua Pearl Voice. Coral was the only girl wanted to keep it between the people she knew and loved. Now that nate entered in the middle of the party she had a excuse to get out and get home. What they didn't know that they were begin followed by a girl with the purple hair from before. She been doing this the battle she watched through her telescope for her mother's balcony surprised she's not the mermaid princess.

"who's there?"nate turned putting coral behind him.

"my name is shelly bellbomb the purple princess behind you is the pink mermaid princess."she points out coral.

"the name is coral Domoto ."he looked over nate's back.

"so your father of the Panthalassa prince kaito and your mother the new Aqua Regina lucia got married having you . "she tells of coral's parents pasts.

"yeah i am nate thornhall plain human." nate butts in .

"how you know so much about my parents?"coral still behind nate for safety.

"research my mother Caren Married a researcher from the local aquarium ."she messes with her hair.

"glad to know then why are you following us?"nate got to the point.

"to meet the princess one by one when they go home ."she placed her hands at her side.

"we're heading to the pearl baths not his place."coral made that very clear.

"may i come along?"shelly looks to the ground.

"sure."coral clapped happily.

"yeah."nate watches her.

"good my car is around the corner."she shows off her keys.

"you drive?"nate was shocked.

"yeah like few months after the 2nd great battle the mermaid princess were in my mother met my father on a diving trip he was on. Fell for him when she hid from his site when he was looking at shells ."sandy explained her story.

the purple mermaid's story...

After seeing him in the water knowing he was human since he wore wet suit with scuba gear on she took human form. She went to every aquarium on earth until she found him in the one momo-chan live in. she was nervous at first when wanting to ask him only to end up being ask by him on date that ended up as a one night stand. They were married after shelly their only daughter was born and after he found out Caren was mermaid. one thing her father vowed to Caren was that he wasn't telling one he she was mermaid.

They moved to the states in order for her father to care for his mother who owned and pet store that handle fish. She would listen to Caren , her mother, about her adventures as a mermaid princess before meeting her father. It where she learned of coral's parents pasts as her father went on caring for his dieing mother. She discovered she was mermaid when she tripped in the pool in her grandmother's back yard. since then her mother and father have told everything they knew about undersea life and begin a mermaid princess.

after her grandmother's death her father gave the fish pet shop to his single younger sister and moved back. While in the state she got a drivers license as he father bought her a car when they moved back for her to drive her self around in. she is also home schooled by her mother and father taking turns teaching her. She already got her purple pearl from her parents as a gift on her 17th birthday for begin a good daughter to them. Her clamwing pendent formed on the 14th anniversary of her grandmother's death. That only changed her singing from prep to soothing sound they helped her father recover from the pain of his dead mother.

So she been looking for the other mermaid princess with out her mother's help since she knew where all lived. She never believe that three of them were in her home town with boyfriends and would be friends with each other.

Back to the present...

"awwwwww!"coral follows her.

"nice."nate gives her thumbs up.

"yeah i know."she put the key in to her car lock.

She opened up her car showing to them its a 4 sitter to where coral doesn't need to sit on nate's lap. Nate got stuck in the back sit as coral was placed in the front sit passager side by shelly who lock the doors and throws that car in drive. She was taking them to them pearl baths driving on the side streets for safety.

"why am i in the back sit?"nate hated being there.

"your a human male not a female mermaid princess."shelly answered him.

"just what i wanted to hear."he sat back belted in.

"welcomed."coral sounded nice .

"time to go home."shelly started up her car.

"YAY!"coral cheered.

they were off before kaito could turn the corner since he went looking for his daughter as hanon was watching lucia. He got worried they never came back to the party knowing they must of headed to the nearest bus stop. He spotted tire tracks near by followed by a note form his daughter posted on a tree. After taking it back to the house where the party was coming to a stop for the night as lucia and hanon were asleep now.

Scott was taken honan by umi's father along with hanon and her husband came along to dropped off at home since they rode the bus out.

here is what the note said since kaito is now reading it:

**dear parents,feb X, XXXX**

**if you gotten me and nate are our ways home for the night with shelly bellbomb the purple mermaid we got a ride from. She also has her pendent and pearl already but she hasn't turned in to the 'Cutie Hot pitch' yet. See you guys when you get here at the pearl baths .**

**The kids,**

**coral and nate **

so kaito and lucia loaded up in there car kaito was driving since he doesn't believe in drinking and were off. Lucia was hard to belt in at 1st since she was always kissing kaito, but he belted her in and drove off to the pearl baths and his daughter. He was always like this fro day lucia gave to coral on the beach in surf shop. Odd for a pregnant women to be in a surf shop when she is due any minute. They were they to get kaito a new board since his last one broke in half during his practice. Something lucia cried endless about before she ate a whole gallon of chocolate ice cream. After coral's birth as a human not mermaid. Katio vowed to be there for her for everything. When they came upon the pearl baths it was being closed for the night. Kaito hurried to the living area of the baths to find his daughter and nate. He found them alright nate sleeping on the floor back turned to coral fully asleep on the floor of her room. And coral's back to nate curled up in bed and fell a sleep. 


	5. orange is taken out

**Sorry all but i had To make Seira Older the she was to have a child and a guy. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"she has a car !"sango repeats a was corla said.

"yeah even her pendent and pearl already."coral points to hers.

"but she hasn't became Cutie Hot pitch yet?"umi still hadn't gotten it.

"come i just old you that moment ago."coral was getting annoyed with her.

"we have to meet her!"sango stood proud.

"finish your deep ocean cone, sango!"coral ordered her .

"whatever."umi turns her back to them.

"what ever what?"nate faced her.

coral tackle him to the ground telling him that they met the purple mermaid princess last night when leaving the party. Sango and umi covered their noses since nate smalled of chlorine and body sweat since he came back from swim team practice. Coral leaps off him getting behind umi who looked like she wasn't going to faint. Nate sniffed him self before turning a round and headed back to he locker room to shower off. The girls were saved when scott who showered and changed in clean clothes came to them.

"sango have you and your friends seen thornwall anyway?"scott stopped by her.

"he ran to guys locker room to wash off."she laughed remembering.

"thanks."he kissed her on the forehead.

"why you looking for him ?"coral wanted to know.

"me and him have to report to the couch's office to pick up our medal form the swim meet."scott turned to walk away.

"I'll go get him!"coral ran off.

"CORAL GET BACK HERE!"they all yelled knowing where she was headed.

she disappeared around the next corner when umi and scott chased her they ended up running into a closing door to their faces. sango on the other hand helped them to their feet saying lets go the conch's office instead. Umi thought sango was nuts and scott had screw loose for wanting to date her in the first place. So they headed off to the conch's office going with sango's plan they knew nothing about .now in side the guys locker's room nate had just finished up a very long warm shower washing away the chlorine and body sweat smell.

He never wore a towel around his waist when he was alone some where after bathing him self wanting to feel comfortable. he got a surprise guest that saw him all 'natural' standing there saying scott was looking for him. What ended up happening was the special guest was blind folded while he dried off and gotten dressed. The special guest was lucky there wasn't any other guys in there with them or they would be in trouble.

"you been working out!"coral tightly handle on to nate's arm.

"glad you notice."he lets hr lean her hand on his shoulder.

"sorry about that back there."she had to say it.

"who cares it was long over for you to see me with my clothes on anyway."he smiled.

The rounded the corner down the hall there stood umi, scott ,and sango stunned at the way nate and coral were together.

"his buff!"coral cheered.

"hey that was between was coral."nate was hurt.

"there my bfs get use to it."coral walks over to coral and sango.

before nate could even lay hand on coral's shoulder for a good bye kiss at least the couch called them.

"thornwall and winters get your rears in here now!"yells the couch .

"yes sir!"they ran in.

the girls on the other hand waited outside for them talking and chatting about when coral saw nate in the nude. They all were either shocked or surprised when she told of the part of how happy a certain part of his body was very happy to see her.

"it went straight up."coral points up.

"was it stiff or hard?"sango was bright red.

"both but he cover up before i could get clear look." she got sad.

"oh...for Pete's sake ."umi was hating what they were talking about.

"carry on i like what your talking about."a familiar voice caught coral's attention.

"Shelly!"coral turned to the purple haired girl.

"hi all!"she smiled.

"the purple princess!"umi and sango points at her.

"Shelly bellbomb the purple princess! you two are the aqua marine princess and green princess."she points out umi and sango.

"your smart!"sango gave her a thumbs up.

"alright...Shelly glad to meet you."umi looks her over.

"four down three to go."coral cheered.

As that was going on in a underworld palace in a canyon...

"awwwwwww my beautiful orange princess."a man walk around a glass pillar.

"master whinto she was very easy to catch." a women stepped in to sight.

"i know thanks to your songs shil ."he walked over to her.

"i well bring back the other six for you my lord." she lets him wrap her in his arms.

"time for your reward."he kissed her neck gently.

He sweeps her off her feet and carrys her to his chambers as the light shine on a a orange mermaid with a clamwing pendent. She floats there lifeless with breathing mask over her face staring out over the chamber she was in. she turns her head to the right of her to see there are six more glass pillars. Only a few tears came down her face more before green gas entered her mask putting her to a deep sleep.

Back on land...

after meeting the purple mermaid and the guys got there medals they headed over to shelly's place to hang. So coral,umi,Nate,sango ans Scott called their family saying there were spending the evening the a new friend. They were all given to permission to stay until dinner time meaning they made to be home by then. They were greeted by shelly's human father who was feeding his tropical and exotic fish. He told Shelly her mother hasn't come back from her daily ocean trip yet as he new friends made them selves at home. See Caren would go back to her undersea kingdom every year for a month or two.

He husband understood why she did it she she loved the sea then she loved the land even if she had child. He would get very lonely with out her as she would get very lonely with out him when they were a part. He was very happy to find out Shelly had found new friends at the school she worked at as a 'hall monitor'. She had gotten the job after she graduated from one of japan's top private high school with great honor. So she got a job to be near the mermaid princesses for safety reasons since she and her father knows what happen to the orange mermaid.

They're phone started to ring off the hook when when her father offered them something to drink excluding cola because he knew what that did to mermaids. Is Shelly answered the phone for her father.

"mushi-mushi Shelly bellbomb speaking."she smiled.

"its me Seira And timothy cornall."they both talked in to the phone.

"dad its Seira And timothy cornall for you."she hands the phone to him

he took the phone form her as she took the drinks and snacks he got for her friends form him walking to them. see the people on the phone were Seira And timothy cornall who was calling about they're child sandy.

the orange mermaid's story...

after the final battle and her rebirth Seira stayed on dried land healing slowly from when she tried to save Michel from Fuku. Around her 14th birthday she met a music prodigy by the name timothy cornall who played the flute. She went to each one of his shows to hear his music wanting to meet him in person. That she did thank to Shelly's father who knew timothy very well since they were good friends. After meeting each other at a party Shelly's father was hosting they dated for 5 years before getting married. nine months after a honeymoon Seira gave birth to sandy cornall on a boat ride on her 21th birthday.

The weird thing was sandy had bright orange hair her parents didn't own that flipped the babysitters out big time. So Seira And timothy cornall moved to the apartment building across the street from caren and Shelly's father. Caren and Seira became great friends always having play dates for Shelly and sandy. The girls stopped hanging out when Shelly got her pearl and pendent making sandy very jealous. So timothy bought his daughter a orange form when he was returning from Asian country. That still didn't patch things up between the girls since sandy still didn't have her clamwing pendent.

So the girls stopped being friends all together as sandy finished high school graduating from japan's top 2nd high school. Got a job as her father's private asset traveling with him and her mother around the world .

Back to the present...

sandy never came home from a date she had that ended at 4:15 that evening that worried Seira

who bothered timothy who was practicing his new song. He calmed her down to wait a few more hours then call his friend across the street. They did so after 5 hours of waiting since Seira went on a cleaning spree to pass the time.

"is she there with you ?"Seira yells into the phone.

"no just some of Shelly's friends."he looked to them laughing.

"oh...has Shelly seen or heard from her?"Seira started crying .

"no she hasn't she's been at her new job all day." he could feel her worry.

"timothy i want my baby back!" Seira ran to her husband dropping the phone.

Shelly's father hangs up the phone knowing there was nothing he could do for them but let Seira and his friend alone. he looked to his fish tank remembering how caren would name each fish before pulling him in tot their bedroom.


	6. beach fun

**Sorry to have so many mistakes in my writing all!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

nate was placing his medal from the swim meet he had gotten from a few weeks ago after meeting. He looked at his other 3 from the other swimming meets me been apart of through out his life in school. For every medal he owned coral has been there for each one cheering him with in the bleachers on the top row. Before he could grabbed his beach bag to head out his drunken mother heads him off in the hallway.

"sweetcake here !" she hands him a list.

"thanks and your drunk again aren't you?"he smells her breath.

"yes a big date tonight too!"she smiled weakly.

"clean up ."he places the list in his pocket.

"maybe i should try sobering up then?!"the started to think.

"yeah maybe you should." he was agreeing covering his nose.

"yeah i should."she giggled sipping her drink.

"...and stop drinking ."he took the half empty glass from her.

"alright!"she giggled .

"go now."he sighs.

"ALRIGHTY THEN!"she ran into her room.

"why me?"he walks down the stairs.

He headed to the kitchen that was always clean since his mother rarely cooked any meals for them. So he would get take out placing the left overs in the fridge to be eaten later by guests, his mother, or him-self. He kept some recipes in a wooden box that sango and coral made for him in wood shop. He placed the glass in the spotless sink pouring out the alcohol into the drain while checking the messages. The 2nd two were for his mother that he wrote down and placed in her purse that was hanging from the dinning room chair to the left.

The other 2 were from coral, umi ,shelly and sango telling him they were waiting for him and scott to show up. So he grabbed a large lunch box before heading out while tucking his keys away in his beach bag. He hurried out the hid front door to the nearest bus stop to find coral, umi ,shelly and sango waiting there for him with scott.

"SUPRISE!"coral posed.

"they dragged me along." shi-shin the penguin sighed.

"where's the broom?"nate looked her over.

"don't give me any ideas!" shi-shin was reaching for the nearest bag.

"...for Pete's sake!"umi didn't like when shi-shin and nate argued.

"we agreed to travel together!"shelly had her arms crossed.

"sorry to have left those bad messages."sango was hugging scott.

"it wasn't my idea!"scott was trying to breath.

"thank guys."he walked up to them.

"trying something funny its your head." shi-shin gave him the evil eye.

So they sat around the bench talking about the kidnap of sandy the orange mermaid princess.

"she was taken by those meannies!"coral tried to act all mad.

"that poor girl!" shi-shin became lost in thought.

"they got her when she was coming home from the shop."shelly explains.

"so the only thing the police could find was her purse ."umi was trying to get it.

"yeah covered in sea salt ."shelly rembered the police conversation with sandy's parents.

"that must have been hard on them."nate was imaging it.

"poor timothy cornall and Seira."scott wanted to cry.

"i'm here scotty poo."sango wrapped her arms around his head.

"SCOTTY-POO!" all said at the same time.

"thats not even a name." shi-shin butted in.

You should have seen the way scott and sango turned the brightest shed of red as half the girls started to giggled. Nate and coral just stood there thinking why haven't they given each other a pet name like they did?

"you poor thing."shelly pats him on the head.

"i hope nobody has harmed you over that yet?!"umi felt sorry for him.

"sounds to mushy!"coral was thinking of one for nate.

"way to go captain scotty-poo."nate found scott's new nick name.

"i should pick out a better nickname for you."sango was still blushing.

"i like it my star fish."scott kissed sango on the forehead.

"she's a mermaid princess." shi-shin didn't get it.

Then before anyone could react to what he did the bus rounded the corner making them grabbed their bags and get out there bus fare. shi-shin was stuffed in coral's beach bag as sango brought up the rear. The girl picked the guys on 1st since they wanted to get on in single file get the back sits of the bus to talk. When they bus stopped in front of them the doors swing open as the guys load up. They were heading to the beach together for a break from school and their lives. Coral and sango planned this for long time after finding two of the seven mermaid princesses that were around.

When they got on the bus the whole back was clear and front was packed as umi dragged nate and scott to the back with them. The guys hated being the only ones in a all girl group always being told what to do. They wish umi and shelly find some guys that could put up with them before they did something they would regret. They knew that umi and shelly were mermaids they had found when it was their time to clean up the science lab. To make a long story short the boys got in to a water fire with pails full of water. Umi and shelly walked in to the lab to get them and ended up covered in water in their mermaid forms.

Now scott and nate knew four girls other then their new girlfriends are mermaid vowing to take that to their graves. Making coral and sango work even harder to find the other two mermaid princesses that weren't kidnapped yet. shi-shin the penguin threaten to take away their man hood if then even tried to tell.

As that was going on in a underworld palace in a canyon...

"soon the humans will pay for what they have been doing to us."whinto watches the orange mermaid float in the glass pillar.

"i hate being hunted done like lonely earth creature." shil was by his side.

"i know now leave and fetch me more princess ."he kissed her lips before sending her off.

"yes my master whinto."she moaned.

As she leave his sound the faint sounds of male sperm whale singing could be heard form where the master was. The master favored her because she had gotten once princess with ease using her 'rage of sea.' attack.

Back on land...

after being let off at the bus stop near the beach with shi-shin claiming a large spot in the middle of the beach for them. She gave any on looker a evil eye the sent creeps down their spine as the girl started to take the covering off. Only coral and sango wore bikinis that were their mermaid colors as shelly and umi went with strapless swimsuit. the guy were looking didn't get close when they saw buff nate and scott their. He was wearing his newest swim shorts he had gotten with coral and umi when they went shopping. The guys and the four girls headed toward the water as shi-shin yelled at them to be safe.

"this is so much fun."sango splashes Shelly.

"hey!"shelly was soaked.

"your not going to turn ."nate caught her when she tripped.

"thats why we're here."scott checked her ankle.

"our hero."they were tackle by coral and sango.

the guys fell on to the ground getting covered in sand face first as carol and sango yelled out guys zero and girls one. shi-shin started reading a book on solar power cars she had bought on line while watching the pearl baths.

"cheater."nate looked to the giggling coral.

"nope we won fair and square."sango started shoving scout's head between her boobs.

"scott men help me out here!"nate looked to him for aid.

"i think his out of it"umi watched scout's nose bleed slowly.

"i am glad their isn't any males in the mermaid world."shelly didn't like the way scott and nate were being treated.

"maybe your world is like that because you take human form to find a man ."nate guessed.

"i agree!"coral raised her hand.

"true!"sango nods her head

"right on!"umi blinks.

"yes to that." scott speaks with bleeding nose.

"whatever." Shelly splashing them all.

They went back to playing in the water before they made the guys show off their swimming styles in the water. Scott and nate tied with Shelly and umi in a swimming contest to see who was the better and sango lost when they both ran in to each other when they got caught in a pretty powerful wave.

"CORAL AND SANGO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ?" shi-shin yells at them.

"...to be safe..."they both spoke at the same time.

"BREAK THAT RULE AGAIN AND YOU'LL SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR DAY WITH ME!"she waves her book around madly.

"...alright it wouldn't happen again..."they calmly spoke.

"what is up her rear?"scott sat in the shallow water.

"...pole."nate answered.

"very long pole."shelly splashed they both.

what the girls didn't know they were being watched from a beach house few feet away by a girl with long blond hair sipping her pink lemoned as a maid is making her bed. She girl walked away from her window holding a clamwing pendent in her hand. She was asked if she was alright and needed anything else. Only thing she said was no and tell mother and father that i would be going to the beach soon for fresh air. So the maid left with her dirty bed sheets bowing now even facing the girl as she started to change.

Her voice was like a newly hatch song bird stretching it wings for the 1st time in its life before grabbing her pack and walking out her baloney doors. She started to sing a 'child's call' by siren her favorite human singers. She was heading to the group who had now put some covering on and headed to the nearest shop for eats.


	7. see you indigo

**I thank you ****Abloom for loving the purple princess mermaid's name .**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"whales are Any of the larger cetacean mammals having a streamlined body and breathing through a blow hole on the head."the teacher shows a killer whale picture to the class.

Today in coral,umi, and sango classes they were learning about all kinds of whales since it was marine biology month.

"killer whales or orca are Predatory black-and-white toothed whale with large dorsal fin; common in cold seas. grampus is a Slaty-gray blunt-nosed dolphin common in northern seas. Whale shark is a Large spotted shark of warm surface waters worldwide; resembles a whale and feeds chiefly on plankton."the teacher showing them pictures.

"teacher how about the narwal?"sango had reading a text book on on them.

"or you mean Monodon monoceros the Small arctic whale the male having a long spiral ivory tusk."she explains to her.

"aren't whales cetacean mammals?"a girl in the front a row was taking notes.

"yes they are Large aquatic carnivorous mammal with fin-like forelimbs no hind limbs."she teacher smiled.

"how about dolphins?"sango was remembering her time at the beach with the gang.

"dolphins are Large slender food and game fish widely distributed in warm seas. can be located near Hawaii."she shows them map

"teacher coral fell sleep in class."jeff points to the sleeping coral.

"...save the seas from whale tales..."coral was sleep talking.

"CORAL DOMOTO WAKE UP!"the teacher yells at her,

"sorry miss.yuimat!"coral lifts her sleepy head.

Coral stayed awake through out the rest of the class as th teacher went on about whales and see life. She was thinking of when she and nate shared a very passionate kiss when her and the gang were at the beach. Something that all watched and scott got a picture of fore the swim team to show off the guy has a girl fiend. If only scott knew that nate had a back up plan for when he was going to do something like that. Talking about nate and scott they were in class 2-b right next store listening to whale songs.

"these are also known as whale sounds recorded by researchers who studied these wanting to know about the whale ways of communication."mr.feksa reds during the playing of the songs.

"pssst...scott."nate calls him.

"what?!"he whispered.

"...don't those whale noises seem familiar?"nate remembers the battle coral was in.

"yeah so?!"scott was trying to listen to the tape.

"I'll talk to the girl about it during lunch."he was giving up.

"come on!" scott wanted him to go on.

"mr.winters!"mr.feksa called his name.

Scott got stuck in the hallway with nate holding up pails of water for punishment when talking in class. Shelly found them on her daily checks of the hallways around the school making sure their weren't any students cutting class. She couldn't help but laugh at that way they were holding the pails of water. They told her about the whale songs their were listening to class sounds a lot like the 1st foe they battle with. So she keeps that in mind while telling them she would tell the girls about it and even get a hold of some whale noises for the girls to listen to.

So during lunch when umi ,coral and sango were at scott's gym locker trying to steal the camera that held nate kissing coral. Scott and nate were in the lunch room listening to the whales songs tape shelly got a hold off. The girl in the guys locker room take a crowbar to scott's lock on his locker after failing to open it with locker cutter. They finally for it open when sango remembered scott's locker combination. They got the camera and ran out of the guys locker room to bump in to a girl with platinum blond hair. Its when they look at the clamwing pendent around her neck and she sees their clamwing pendents .

"YOUR A RPINCESS!"they all yelling at each other.

"its mizu conzae to you all!"she placed her hair in a bun.

the indigo mermaid's story...

Noel ,mizu's mother, had returned to her fallen kingdom of the artic sea for help rebuild it to it former beauty. So she returned to land since she was invited to Lucia & Kaito Domoto wedding that was taking place at the awami shrine. Afterward during the wedding party were all that were mermaids getting drunk drinking cola. being the only mermaid in human form not drunk who fell for one of the servicer Robert tomvine. They ended up dating for some time afterward as she decide to live on land. After marrying him on valentines day when she returned form the sea from a visit to her kingdom.

They headed to the states for the honey moon where she for pregnant with mizu 7 days into being there. Upon returning to their hometown noel was given her dream home by a private beach got when she wanted to returned home. mizu grew up on the edge of town since thats where the house was located. She got into swimming like her father he found out his love to be was a mermaid after a rain storm. So she became a part of the school that the others went to joining there girls swim team making it to captain.

Her father in celebration of his daughter making the swim team got her Deep Blue Pearl from a website. After taking a new gift from her father who threw a beach party for her trips in the water taking on mermaid form. Her pearl them formed her clamwing pendent with the pearl inside because the happiness in heart helped her. She never became the deep blue peal voice that day since they danger wasn't ever there.

back to the present...

"i am coral Domoto the pink mermaid ." sh claps happily.

"i am sango hosho the aqua marine mermaid."she cheers.

"i am umi toin the green mermaid." she looks the other way.

""my name is shelly bellbomb the purple princess ."shelly came walks in.

"what are you doing in the locker room?"mizu looked the group over.

"getting the males captain pictures."umi points to sango holding the envelope.

"oh...wait your that chick his dating."mizu points to sango.

"yeah he loves my aqua marine hair a lot."she ran her fingers through.

"I WANT HIM!"mizu was ticked.

Since the day she joined the school and the school's swim team she fell for the males swim team scott winters. Had a thing for nate two since he was also a strong swimmer like scott as she would them during practice. She never knew scott fell for a air head like sango who has his favorite color as a hair color. The she was told by shelly that coral had been nate since they were just toddlers for some time. The really got her ticked as she thought my only two good choices of strong swimmers are taken by two air heads.

So she stomps out of the locker room with the others right behind her asking her where she lived. She just stink her goggles and swim cap on tossing her towel on the near by beach jumps in to the water. The odd thing mizu didn't turn into a mermaid when she hit the water of the pool as she started her laps. They saw her clamwing pendent was glowing odd color the girls seen before when aqua regina was around. then in the middle of the pool water shoots out forming a shil only of whinto's loyal underlings.

"what are you doing here?"coral yelled at her.

"to collect all of you."she yelled back.

"we better get ready."umi grabbed at her clamwing pendent.

"on it!"shelly started to morph.

They all morphed to pink pearl voice, green pearl voice, aqua pearl voice, and purple pearl voice. Not giving time to poor mizu to turn in to Deep Blue Pearl Voice since the shil took her with in a bubble cage. She couldn't break out since the green gas fill the area entering her lungs as she passed out as the glow of her pearl fades away.

"give her back."coral points a microphone at her.

"make me!"shil stuck her tounge out at her.

"we will!"all them got ready to sing.

That when shil made launches her 'rage of sing' song attack at their 'unity bloom' song attack that canceled each other out. She then sends the bubble cage with mizu in to out the window with out breaking them. Only making the girls madder as their 'unity bloom' song attack became more stronger when it was blaster her way. She used a number of bubbles as shields whiel attacking the mermaid princess independently.

"watch out!"sango warns shelly.

"thanks."she song blasts a bubble bomb.

"take this !"umi sends 'wish of ocean' song attack at shil.

"THINK AGAIN!"she counters and block with bubble shield and bubble bombs.

The battle went on for few more hours against them as sango found a indigo pearl beside her foot remembering what mizu did. Before she was taken by the bubble cage mizu removed her pearl for her pendent. Shil never notice the pearl flying across her face as it lands on the ground near sango and umi's feet. So sango quickly picked up the pearl as shil went after her since her guard was down only to girl's 'sea weed revenge'. Shil was getting no where with catching the other 4 princess who were putting up a good fight. So blasts them with blinding light and a 3 sets of bubble bombs head on knocking each girl out.

three hours later...

all four of the girls came too in the nurse's office in there human forms thank god with sango still holding on to the indigo pearl. Nate and scott were outside the nurse's office wanting to see how the girls were doing. They couldn't get pass the other two tough looking hall guards that shelly worked with. So they sat in the hallways until the girls would be let go from the office for the time being being wanting to see them. What happen in the nurse's office was the girls were visited by aqua regina who turned the indigo pearl into a 'shell flute.'

they were told by her to believe in one another in order to make the 'shell flute' sing with the seas it self, and to save the indigo mermaid princes from the hands of the whale tales.


	8. team 'save it'

**I have to get better at this writing thing for guys to like my story more.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"you can't do it sango!"scott grabbed her hands and was crying.

"they have to their the seven mermaid princess ."nate was watching him make fool of him self.

"let go of my hands please scotty-poo?!"sango was getting scared .

"i don't want to loose you." he was still crying.

"we're back!"rest of the girls came through scott's front door.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF THE AUQ MAIRNE PREINCESS!" shi-shin is waving a fan around.

After the girls lost the indigo mermaid princess to shil of the whale tales not getting them selves caught by her. So they met up with shi-shin and shinju after school with the 'shell flute' to tell them what happen so far. They headed to scott's place knowing he and nate would be there practicing in his family's king size pool. Let em tell you when the girl found out scott came from a very, fifthly rich family. He was going to their high school because it was the only one with swim program with the school grounds. oh...his home was a 3 story mansion with at least 56,000 square feet with a in door pool.

They were lucky his parents weren't home since they were always telling him to make some friends other then the guys on the swim team. Since they could remember their son never talker to a single kid his age. They were really happy for him when he said he sad a girl friend with his favor color hair. Mainly they always wanted ot meet them when they had the chance but they wee always busy with business trips.

They guys were both shocked to found out that sango and coral had to leave with the rest of the girls to save the rest of the princesses. shi-shin and sango stayed behind as the rest of the girls went to the nearest store to get the things that were on nate's mother's list. That when scott thought it would be a good time to to let sango know his true feelings about her going on this dangerous mission.

"come on !"coral complained.

"your not married so she can do what ever she wants."umi drink down her 5th can of cola.

"she wants to go that final!"shelly tried to mature.

"i want to do this scotty-poo!"sango gave him her puppy eyes.

"i don't want you to end up getting rapped."scott wasn't giving up.

"she's going to fine for the 6th time."nate was yelling at him now.

"we must believe in the power of the 'shell flute' made from mizu's pearl."shi-shin was making a point.

"i agree with her."a blond haired girl spoke.

"shinju!"all called to her.

"missed me."she posed.

This girl was the last of the mermaid princesses to be found by the free mermaid princesses the one time they went to the beach. She was also the yellow mermaid they been looking for thank god to nate not wearing a shirt the day they were at the beach.

The yellow mermaid's story...

after the final battle coco her dear mother unlike the others met her true love at the beach when she resting on a rock. He on the other hand was spotted by her behind a few plants changing into his swim suit. its what she saw that caught her attention about him that she had to take her human form and meet him. By the time she found him he sat under a the shade of a tree stretching before taking off down the beach in slow run. What coco didn't know that she was in his path and got blocked over by him. It was love at first site for both of them her the 2nd time as he looked into her eyes blushing at the way she turned red.

She didn't have a place to stay so she moved in with him finding out his was rich guy who owned the top gym in the world called 'work out fun'. Slowly after a month or so on rainy night that scared the living day light s out of any mermaid. Coco ended up sleeping in his bed that night leads to them sleeping together. They never got around to dating since 9 months later she became pregnant with shinju. He and coco had a seaside wedding at the beach house he bought for her painted the color of her hair.

The man proved to coco how good of a father he was by caring and always being there for their child. He found out both his wife and daughter were mermaids on his kid's 5th birthday when they were pushed into the pool by his ex-girlfriend. After he broke up with her he met coco week as she was trying to get him back. Since that day he kept there secret safe with him as he gave he daughter her own yellow pearl. On his and coco's wedding day by spending the whole month with her at the beginning of the moth for her.

Back to the present...

the guys by now even more shocked that scott and shinju lived in the same neighborhood of rich people just a few streets from each other.

"i lived in this mansion since i moved here when i started middle school."scott was near sango.

"i lived the beach house down the block since i was year old."shinju sticks her tounge out at him.

"winner shinju."shi-shin smacked scott with her fan.

he fell into sango's lap with a lump on his head the size of a tennis ball as he blacked out from the blow he was given.

"there problem taken care of." shi-shin took a sit.

"by knocking him out."umi looked at her.

"hello scotty-poo."sango pokes him.

"he out like a light."nate watched scott form at the mouth.

"i agree."shelly nods her head.

"poor little scott."coral placed a ice pack on his head.

"what he gets for thinking sango shouldn't do her princessly duties."shi-shin defenses her self.

So the girls let nate take scott to his bed room as they left with the 'shell flute' to save sandy and mizu. Shi-shin on the other hand took her human form was of 16 year old girl in goth style clothing with strawberry colored hair.

Here is what she did...

she went each one of the young mermaid princesses homes to tell them that their child was gone to save sandy and mizu. Her first house was umi's father's home who had gotten back form visiting rina's grave. He knew who shi-shin was after meeting her i her human form during one of luciz and kaito's Christmas parties. He took the news about umi pretty hard for the 1st few hours before gettign over it.

When she got to sandy's house seira and timothy were listening to one of his taped concerts from around the 1st time they met. They took the news very well giving shi-shin a ride over to apartment building shelly's parents lived. Caren wanted to go after shelly to help her and the rest with the recuse, but her husband told her it was time for shelly to grew up ,that mad caren see their guests out to give him a 'reward'.

So seira and timothy took her to the next house on her list mizu to find noel and Robert in there hot tub just relaxing. Right off the bat they happy there girl shelly was growing up before their eyes and offered to drive shi-shin to the next house. So seira and timothy said there good byes to them as they drove off to dinner. She was taken to the pearl baths where she came face to face with aunt nikora closing up.

She got told that lucia and kaito weren't home but in Europe for their 20th wedding celebration for a whole two months. So shi-shin told her the news of coral and the girls 1st hand before heading on to sango's parents. After being dropped off by seira and timothy stayed in their car as shi-shin ran to sango's front door. When she opened the front door since the key was hidden in the porch's wall lamp its what she found hanon and her hubby in a 'complexed' position.

She covered her eyes after hanon and her hubby covered up as she tells them of where sango went. Before hanon could pull on any clothes and catch shi-shin who was out the door heading to her next house. That one would be shinju's home where her parents who be on the outside porch enjoying the sunlight. so after telling and begging seira and timothy to just go home after dropping her off at the next house. She head toward where they would be by walking around the massive beach front house to fine coco and her hubby.

"i am glad shinju's friend scott told us where she was."coco slips her drink.

"excuse me & mr.juneday."she waves at them.

"shi-shin we already know!" mr.juneday removed his sunglasses.

"how?"she remembered everything.

"scott winters ."coco wraps her arms around mr.juneday.

"when contect you?"shi-shin couldn't believe what scott did.

"he came over after i got done with work knocking on our door ." mr.juneday took coco in his arms.

"i answered letting him in and he told me and cole the whole thing."she smiled .

After that shi-shin rode the bus to the pearl baths snacking on 'fish cakes' made by cole juneday for the new snack bar he was opening in his gyms world wide. Coco wanted to take her home but was talked out of by cole. So she wipes out her 'pearl radar' turning it on to see where the princesses were at this time.

As that was going on in a underworld palace in a canyon...

"there coming!"whinto smiled happily.

"you letting them come here sir?"shil complained.

"shut up underling."he looked at her.

"what?!"she was a offended.

"you failed in getting the other three."he yelled at her.

"they have gotten more powerful."she shouted back.

"tila get her out of here."he order a female entered the room.

shil was caught up in a slime-ice cage that put her in a deep sleep as whinto necked another female with very bust ponytail.


	9. the defeat

**Sorry to have updated to late!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

the princesses swim closer and closer to the shielded castle of the whale tales as coral held on to the songless 'shell flute'.

"i hope scotty-poo is alright?"sango was worried .

"we have a battle to win." shelly yelled at her .

"yeah get over it."umi agreed with her.

"i am just worried about him."sango was slowing down.

"oh...no you don't !"shinju grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along.

Sango swims behind shinju pulling her along since she was slowing them down as a sad image of scott entered her head. She was force out the back door of his home when he blacked out just shi-shin's smack. All she wanted was to tell him that she would be alright in the hands of aqua regina and her friends.

"you alright?"shinju softly whispered to her.

"i miss scotty-poo." she wanted to cry.

"you'll see him again because aqua regina wouldn't let you die."shinju smiled at her.

"thanks."sango smiled quickly her fins .

After talking with shinju like that she had a new found burst of energy and self-esteem to take the foe down. She never felt this way around shelly or shinju since they were always so serous about things. She only acted like her self when coral and umi where around as they would hang with nate and scott. He pearl then shines brightly for them as they came upon the canyon when is told the whales tales hq are.

"here we are."shinju take a breath.

"lets do this!"shelly wanted to kick some butt.

"its fish fry time."cheers umi.

"may aqua regina song protect us."coral hugged the 'shell flute'.

"yeah let save our friends."sango clapped happily.

So the girls got into the v-shape line and made there way in to the darkness below as the enter the canyon as the sunlight fades away. Their pearl shine brightly in the surrounding darkness the take on the colors of the rainbow. As they girls made they're way to the bottom of the canyon in the palace they were heading to prepares for them.

"yes perfect me sleeping princess the human shall pay for what they have done anstors."whinto looks at the glass pillar's that hold sandy and mizu.

He looked to the sky lights of the storage room where five more glass pillars waited for the knowing the five were coming. Shil waits on the front gate by orders form whinto after finding out he spent the night with his newest underling. She hated being replaced by a new girl after failing for the 3rd time to her master. When from no where 'unity's sea' song blast from from above her knocking her out before

"got her!"umi posed.

"thats for taking our friends!"sango yelled at the knock out shil.

"on ward!"coral points the 'shell flute'.

"oh...yeah."shelly spins in the water.

"lets save the rest of the princess!"shinju swims ahead of them.

So they took there pearl voice idol forms opening the gate with the power of the 'shell flute' that coral played for them. Whinto smiled waiting for them in his grand hall way as they neared the front doors of his palace. They girls had a easy time pass through his under sea yard as the front gates closed behind them. The main doors opened for them as then stepped in to them with a strange faded light showing them the grand hall.

They went form their idol pearl forms to their princess mermaid form with matching skirts that went the colored pearls. They were greeted by a song they heard from in class the teacher called 'whale tunes'. Before they fully fell under the spell of that music they split in to teams one looking for the princess the other take on the tune. The people with in team one were umi and shelly who went looking for the princesses.

"alright there in this place some where?" shelly looked to umi.

"where is the problem."she sighed.

Those two wished they had the pearl radar with them to find what they were looking for as they wondered around the under sea palace. They stayed hidden away a women with messy pony tail who was dragging the blacked out shil in a ice-slime cage down the halls. So they took the risk and followed her down the hall.

"you really goofed up this time shil."the women kicked a door opened.

"let...me go ...!"she coughed.

"can't the master like me now."she smiled .

"whatever!"shil rolls her eyes.

umi and shelly swim in to the room before the doors closed them not knowing they have entered the storage room. They both bumped into a empty glass pillar that had the name aqua marine scratched into it. They freaked when they saw that not getting the attention of the arguing underlings ahead of them.

"those glass pillar's have our name colors on them."umi wanted to vomit.

"hey looked!"shelly spotted mizu and sandy.

They floated their in the glass pillar with a masks on there faces pumping them full of green gas that kept them in dream like sleep. umi and shelly couldn't do anything at the time she the women and shil were having a screaming match.

Back in the grandhall...

"give up yet?"whinto kept playing his tune.

"whales!"sango yelled out .

"what?"coral was confused.

"remember what the teacher said that whales make this kind of music."sango remembered what she learned.

The song that whinto was using to put them under his control was the song of whale under water .the girls was amazed and shocked when whinto tried blasted them with 'mad cry' song attack when they said that.

"humans have hunted us down and killing of our brothers & sisters ."he was mad.

"...but their some human groups out there helping you."coral dodges his sing attack.

"for there them to feel better about them selves."he yelled madly.

"then do you need us?"sango had to know.

"to rid the world of the humans and let whales once more be free of them."he madly laughed imaging it.

"just get along with them."they both yelled at him.  
"how dare you side with them since you are one of us not those monsters."he hated how the coral and sango were on the humans side.

Coral and sango dodged 9 song attacked launched at them by him the would bind them completely.

"we have to find umi and shelly."sango yelled to coral.

"where do we start?"coral twisted in the air.

"looking for them."women with the messy ponytail held up umi and shelly .

They were caught by her and shil by trying to break sandy's glass pillar with a chair they found in the hallway. Her ice-slime cage trapped and blocked they voices form yelling for help leaving shil behind.

"you have their pearls tila?"he looked to the women.

"yes i do ."she held then up.

"no!"coral and sango yelled .

"QUEIT!"whinto waved his staff blasting them back.

the girls got the shock waves of the powerful song blasted that was fueled by his happiness and rage. Then landed split from each other as the song attack binds sango to where her voice was queit as church mouse.

"what are we going to do ?"coral holds the 'shell flute' n hand.

"play!"a voice came form the flute.

"what?"corla looked to the flute.

"play the flute with your heart."the voice came stronger.

So before whinto and tila could give each other their 'rewards' coral placed that 'shell flute' to her lips. Played like her life needed it as she believed in her friends, family, and nate thornhall the man that loved her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?whinto yelled .

"sir look!"tila points to a light surrounding coral.

The light took form of aqua regina who looked a lot like her mother staff sendign a bright light through out the darkness of the palace.

3 hours later...

coral came to on the shore of her home town beach with mizu, umi and shelly nearby her side knocked out.

"we failed ".she cried.

"no you didn't ."aqua regina voice was comforting for her.

"...but sango is gone."her tears kept coming.

"you well find a away to save her."aqua regina returned the 'sea flute' to mizu's indigo pearl.


	10. afterward

**I hope the hints i been giving you in the story so far have helped!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

after lunch coral sadly sat at her desk not wanting to even speak to any one after loosing her best friend to whale tales. When mizu and the others came two their never notice that sango and sandy weren't with them. All the ended up happening was they walked to the near by gas station calling their parents to came and get them. aunt nikora picked coral up to find her crying sitting on the sidewalk of the gas station. Her parents weren't picking up their cell phone in Europe that made coral more unset and sad.

Nate was in the back of car mad as hell at the site he of saw his princess in a human form helping coral into the car. they drove off as coral told them every thing that took place just hours ago. Nate stayed the night at the pearl bath not wanting to leave coral's side since she was still down about the fight. the next morning scott was told by mizu about what happen and from that day on he wasn't him self.

"you alright?"scott walked in.

"i lost sango ."she whined.

"is wasn't your fault."he meant it.

"your not mad?"she was wiping her tears.

"she was never the fighting type unless you pushed her far enough."he smiled a little.

"i miss her."she sniffed a little.

"same here."nate walked in with big brown bag.

nate took his sit by coral placing the bag in her table and letting her pick what food item to pick from as scott went next. he would always do this for two of his friends when things weren't going to good for them. The local market places around the school knew him well since his mother was always found passed out in front of one.

"thanks nate."scott took a sit.

"well my mother was drunk this morning giving me a 100 for lunch. "he smiled.

"she ever sober around you?"coral stuffed her face with fried shrimp.

"before or after a date?"he asked her back.

"oh ...yeah."coral started thinking.

"so when is your birthday?"scott wanted to know.

"same as my mom's !"she sighed.

Since she was turning 13 years old of age she would return to her mother's kingdom for her birthday celebration. She never knew she was the youngest one in the group since the others already turned months ago. She was worried about not spending the day with nate and the rest of her human friends .so she took it upon her self to explain to them that she'll be spending her 13th birthday with her family under the sea.

"that most be fun."scott was imaging sango in dressed up as a mermaid princess..

"you should have seen the way she looked when we entered the undersea palace."coral teased him.

"come on you know aqua marine is my all time favorite color." he really missed sango.

"men cool it!"nate placed a ice pack between his leg.

"NATE!"he yelled at his when his 'member' was cold a ice cube.

"sango would have done the same thing ."nate hands coral her drink.

"hmmmmmm...strawberry canned tea how you find this one?"she popped open the lip .

"i went store to the mini cooler in my locker ."he tossed scott milk tea.

Scott caught it with one hand while the other hand removes the ice pack from where nate had placed between his legs by force. That was something that never really bothered coral and sango since those two were always keeping each other in check. They been this way since they 1st entered middle school. Coral didn't know anything about their friendship until scott made the swim team in their beginning years of high school.

"where the ice come from?"scott had to know.

"mini cooler and i am glad i had it with me ."nate sounded serous.

"no offense scott you 'react' very weird done 'below' ."coral eyes were covered.

"you guys should be happy sango will be only one who does that ."he was bright red.

They both laughed at what he said and how red he turned at the thought of sango in her mermaid form. His chair tipped over since he was leaning back in it with no support behind him what so ever. His nose started to bleed from when remembered sango's mermaid top fell apart from a bath's splash fight she had with coral weeks ago.

"your as red as a strawberry."nate looked to scott on the floor.

"help me up !"scott laid there .

"your thinking of sango."coral was sad again.

when scott got to his feet he gets out of the way of nate's punch making his way to the sad coral knowing her being sad now was his fault.

"we both miss her."he whispered in her ear.

"...oh scott..."coral glomp him.

"NO FEELING HER UP!"nate yelled at him.

"hey...nate!"scott weakly smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL FRIEND!"nate wasn't backing down.

"let him feel me up he doesn't have sango to feel up ."coral tried acting all innocent.

"I DON'T WANT A ANOTHER GUY OTHER THEN ME TO TOUCH YOU!"nate shouts.

"AWWWWWWWWW!"she tackled him to the floor.

Scott looked the other way when nate was straddle under the slender coral with a harden lump forming between his legs. When umi and mizu walked in the room with a box of rice balls they made in cooking class. so Nate was sitting at his desk legs crossed tightly as coral sat near him with scott as they talked .

"i need to learn to control me self better."nate wasn't looking at coral.

"nate its just a normal human male reaction."coral was re-suring him.

"yeah man i got them all the time when sango was in a mermaid form."scott tied to help.

"what are you guys talking about?" mizu walks to them.

"i gave nate a boner."coral cheers.

"his 1st one too."scott added.

"guys!"nate felt back stabbed.

"oh...!" mizu lays the her box of rice balls down.

"for pete's sake!"umi takes a sit.

Nate hated the fact he caved into the one thing he vowed he would never do when in front of his long time girlfriend. Who at the moment was suffering form loosing her best friend sango when they went to reuse the others. He didn't want to burden to her through this time of suffering for her with the other four princesses by her side. For support when she needs them as he was fading form her life slowly.

"nate?!"she placed her hand on his .

"...come scott i want to be early for PE since swimming starts to day..."he pulled his hand away from hers.

"alright man!"scott

"i am coming with you."coral stormed after them.

they left in a hurry before umi or mizu could get a word in between them as they made they way out the door. they were on the stair well with coral right behind nate with scott in the back of them.

"coral go away please!"he yells.

"you only did that to to show you love me and only me ."she yells back.

"dude its true !"scott agreed with her.

"what do you mean by that coral?"he stopped facing her.

"that i maybe the only female who can turn you on ."he smiled.

"dude its the first time you ever did it."scott went on.

Nate blushed the deepest red while reaching his shaking hand for coral's hand knowing she was right on that one. Then she blushed at the site of him in his speedo like swim uniform since they were heading to the pool. when scott looked them over only to find coral and nate both the same shade of red. Scott then got upset and sad at the fact he and sango weren't hand in hand like nate and coral were right now. She would pull him to the elevator pressing the 3rd floor button and take endless with him on all kinds of subjects.

He remembered the 1st time she caught him the nude

"scott i vow to get to sango back for you."coral faced him.

"uh...!"scott stood there trying to think.

"love you coral."nate kissed her cheek.

"love you more."she kissed him on the lips in return.

"get a room."scott passed them.

Nate then lets coral go back to the umi & mizu in the class room where the other girls were heading also. She ran up the stairs as nate ran down the stairs to catch the fleeing sad scott who was wanting his sango right now.

"hey guys."she popped in to the room.

"right on time."shelly checked the wall clock.

"what are those rice ball made of ?"shinju sniffs them.

"sushi of course."umi smiled.

"we made this in cooking class."mizu hands her one.

All the girl were handed one by mizu as coral started they meeting off about how they were to reuse the others.

"we can't turn my pearl into sea flute again."mizu took a sit.

"how about getting some kind under sea machine to start a sea quake?"shinju thought that was smart idea.

"for pete's sake."umi faced her.

"what?"shinju looked at her.

"dumb idea."coral answered.

"any one else?"shelly looked around the room.

"no!"mizu spins in her sit.

Then all five of their pearl glowed at the some time when coral started to sing to her self when she looked out side the window. They all saw the light of their 5 pearl created a blurry image of aqua regina.

"you all will find a way."she smiled upon them.

"how?"coral faced her.

"my gift to you."she reached her staff over there heads.

Before they could say another word they pearls glowed in tone with the large orb on her staff turning them in the pearl idol forms. This time their were powered up with new new powerful microphones.

"thanks aqua regina."coral wanted to cry.

"this rocks."mizu looks at her self.

"i feel like super star."shinju holds her microphone up to her lips.

"lets kick some whale tale rear!"umi posed.

"we are grateful for gifts you have given up aqua regina."shelly bows to her.

"good luck my mermaid princesses." aqua regina fades away.

the girls turn back to the human forms as the bell ending lunch.


	11. back in action

**I been so busy with my classes sorry for not updating really soon!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"you sure about this ?"umi looked to coral.

"we have to do it!"she stood proud.

"yeah right ."shelly this her with her pillow.

Coral the falls off her bed when the pillow slammed into her face sideways as she goes flying into the ground. Shelly stood there in her purple teddy with matching furry thong in a not so happy about their failure. They were sleeping over at the pearl baths wanting to be near each other as shi-shin kept a eye on them. They had a hard time leaving their homes since they mother's excluding umi didn't want them going outside. nate and scott skillfully got the girl out of there homes using tricks they learned.

Nate and scott were also they with the girls sleeping the hallway outside coral's room ordered to stand guard by shi-shin. when nate called home his mother was drunk like always as scott's parents were an another business trip. Since they already had a change of clothes and extra being with them they stayed over. They hated waiting outside the room like this as the girls were in their planning something they never knew about.

"i wish kaito wasn't a tight ass."nate rolled over in his sleeping bag.

"hey be lucky his letting sleeping outside their room."scott sighed.

"dude sorry about sango ."nate notice his sigh.

"its alright i know they will get her back."scott of what the girls were doing.

"i hope this time they win."nate crossed his fingers.

"same here."scott rolled onto his back.

The guys stared at the ceiling for the longest time laying there on their backs thinking are the girls going to be alright. They were both secretly worried about the group of girls they had come to know as friends. Loosing each one to the so called whale tales would break either one of them knowing they couldn't do anything about it. So they started fading off to sleep with the thought of our young mermaid princess in their minds.

Morning came...

the girls had left the guys and the pearl baths by them selves in shelly's car that was parked out back. They were very quiet when leaving the building making sure not make one noise when stepping over the guys. It was when they were pulling out they bumped in to kaito's jeep that knocked over his surf board that his prized. Then drove off leaving long skid marks on the drive way miles long before they took off. They left a note for everyone duck taped on nate's head since he was the one who was blocking the door in his sleep.

They all agreed to head out this morning they would leave with out any help from any one to reuse they're mermaid friends by them selves. So they pilled up in shelly's car since nate and scott used it to get the girls to the pearl baths.

"here we come !"mizu cheered.

"rear kicking time."umi smiled.

"2nd time we're not failing."shinju hugged coral.

"i hope they are alright?"coral was worried.

"they can handle them selves."mizu re-sured her.

They were on the back roads now settled in to the car when a gym bag in the in passager side foot space. Coral who was sitting there picks up the gym bag asking who owned it only to get a lot of no's. When the reached for the zipper since it started to move on its own as everyone in the back was shakign with excitement.

"here i go !"corla opened the gym bag.

"I CAN BREATH!"popped out of bag .

"SHI-SHIN!"the girl yelled at her.

"yes it is i!"she posed like super hero.

"what are you doing in my car in a gym bag?"shelly looked at her.

"a trap ."she smiled.

"didn't work."umi pointed out.

See shi-shin planted her self in a gym bag in the passager side of shelly's car to catch them sneaking away. She was to jump out of the gym bag to stop shelly from driving the car only to end up falling asleep instead.

"a failed one."shi-shin took a seat on coral's lap.

"then you can come with us to save the others."coral smiled .

"your parents aren't going to like this."shi-shin face them all.

"we know that."umi was checking her hair.

"our mother's shouldn't have given birth to us."laughs shinju.

"i so agree."umi gave her high five.

"guys come on their our parents."mizu took shi-shin off coral's lap.

"now shelly turn around and let us go back to the pearl baths."shi-shin waves her fin arouns in the air.

"no!"shelly answered her.

"what!"shi-shin was concertain.

"we made vow this time we're not turning back."coral sadly answered her.

"we're going to save our friends."mizu formed fists with her hands.

they weren't going back even if shi-shin was there telling them to do so as shelly drove further and further away from the pearl baths.

At the pearl baths...

aunt nikora ,nate and scott were the 1st ones up since shi-shin wasn't the one waking everyone up with her thunder whistle. Yes all shi-shin wakes everyone in the housing area of the pearl baths to start a early morning. Nikora rips the ducked taped note of nate's head very fast not hurting him any way.

The note says:

**dear family,April X, XXXX**

**since your reading this is means we have gone off for the 2nd time to right a wrong we messed up on 1st time. We'll be back this times 10 times stronger then before with our new friends by our sides folks. Our parents may worry for us since we are not as strong as our mothers before us and some and some on.**

**Bye for now ,**

**the mermaid princesses**

"explains where sh-shin is." Nikora lays the note down.

"kaito is going to rip me a new one."nate was rubbing his head.

"you head is find ."scott looked at him.

"what are we going to do now?"nate stopped.

"let them do what they have to do." Nikora folds up the note.

"what?"scott flipped.

"i believe in coral and the others ."nate sighed.

"fine i just hope sango comes back one piece." scott took sit.

So the guys took over the girls jobs a the pearl baths for the rest of the day as Nikora explained to her sister and brother in law about what happen.

In the sea...

the girls had parked shelly's car in a overnight parking garage paying for full month parking in slot 45 near the middle with shi-shin coming along with them. They had chosen this parking garage since it is near a beach .so the drove in taking their mermaid forms quickly and swimming out to sea not looking back. The agreed to never look back to the land they once called home knowing they would never return.They had long ways to go wince the under sea canyon the castle was at the deepest part of the sea.

"i hope its still there."mizu was worried.

"it has to be."shelly was looking the sea floor over.

"let the power of aqua regina guide us."preyed coral.

"lets go home."shi-shin suggested.

"no!"shinju swims by her.

"i know we'll get them back."umi took the lead.

Then shi-shin sighed remembered what her father and mother told her about always keeping a eye on the seven princesses. She took a deep breath and started letting a bright white light surround her penguin form.

"shi-shin !"shi-shin coral yelled at her.

"she alright?"umi stopped.

"oh ...my god!"shinju watched.

"what she doing?"mizu sighed.

"beats me."shelly spins in the water.

Shi-shin they then took the form of a Hippocampus .

"that better."she shook her head around.

"whoa!"coral looked her over.

"a horsefish."shelly was confused.

"i feel sorry for your parents."umi waved her head back and forth.

"nice mane."shinju pets her.

"you look better in this form."mizu smiled.

"my father Hippo The holy guardian and Yuuri wanted me to carry on in my father's foot steps in protecting the mermaid princesses."she smiled.

"cool."coral cheered

"nice."mizu claps.

"sweet!"shinju dances.

"wow!"umi leaps in and out of the water.

"let yeah!"shelly shakes her fin around.

"this rocks!"shi-shin celebrated with them.

off they went on her back to the wale tales hide away.


	12. death of sandy

The five mermaid princess swim out of 'terrible nightmare' song from shil and tila's power in the idol form voices. They have arrived at the under sea castle where the whales tales hide out ready to get there friends back. The morphed to their new idol voices not splitting up this time as they blasted front gate and doors down.

"get out of our way!"shouts shelly.

"move it or loose it!"yelled mizu.

"we need to get by you !"coral was trying to be nice.

"more out of our way!"shinju was ticked.

"you have a brain use it and move it!"umi was pissed.

All the girls got was 'terrible nightmare' song from shil and tila's power one after another dodging left and right .so shinju and umi in pearl idol form got together and them with their 'rising wave' pitch voice. This was a new offense attack that took the power to the green and yellow pearl voices as one. shil and tila wer blown into the air 10 ft before they came crush down in the ground of the sea bed. They couldn't believe the girls could combine there power like that as shil and tila coughed up dirt.

So the girl still in the undersea castle and done sending two of the obstacles away with one of their new attacks. Go on further in the castle looking for the glass pillar's that held their friends where they last were.

"this way."shinju points to a corner.

"round the corner all!"umi looked at each one of them.

"here we come guys!"coral pressed her microphone to her chest.

"ready save the day."cheered mizu.

"i hope their alright?"shelly was worried.

In the storage room of the under sea castle...

"they already took down shil and tila."whinto stood there thinking.

"i know that sir."a women spoke.

"hello mila!"he waved to her.

"their coming oh so closer to this room"she giggled.

"how will the whale rule over mankind with these dumb mermaid princess not on our side."he knocked his head on a wall.

"those dumb humans killing us for their own joy."mila snorts.

"i know with the power of the seven seas the whale once more will rule the ocean ."he laughed all evilly like.

"i know!"mila agreed with him.

Then the girl heard laughing coming form ahead them meaning they were getting near the room their friends were being held. They stopped in front a huge teal and golden door that was blocking their way. The girl got in a group holding their microphones up to their lips closing their eyes and did 'rainbow burst' pitch shine voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"yells whinto.

"US!"the five mermaid princess entered through the door.

"MILA!"he ordered her.

"bad viel!"she shoots her attack at them.

They all dodged at once going all kinds of way through out the room as coral and mizu launched their 'friendship bonds' pitch voice attack at her. shelly, umi and shinju went after sandy and sango in the glass pillars.

"not so fast."whinto stopped them.

"move!"shelly looked to him.

"ready umi?"shinju looked to her.

"yeah!"

those two got back to back and sis their 'rising wave' pitch voice at whinto who deflected it toward sandy's glass pillar. Then he slipped his staff in his hands around some not notching the crack forming in sandy's glass pillar and at blasts at the three girls laughing as they match him blow for blow each time.

CRACK!

"WHAT?"he turned to sandy free of her prison.

"umi!"shelly shouts to her.

"on it !"she runs to sandy.

"NO!"he blasted at her.

Then shinju and shelly in pearl idol form got together and them with their 'splash dance' pitch voice that deflect his 'raging hum' song blast at sandy and umi. Sandy opened her eyes as umi checked her clam wing pendent. The pearl was gone from it as it rested next to the aqua marine pearl upon a throne's arm rest. As umi with sandy still half out it ran over toward coral and mizu who were weakening mila.

"here !"she hands them sandy.

"bad viel!"mila tried aiming at umi.

"friendship bonds!" coral and mizu deflects her attack with it.

"AAAAH!"she is knocked out.

"three down one to go ."mizu smiled.

Sandy was fully awake now summoning her pearl to her self as she became orange pearl voice taking a place among her friends. The last person they had to free was sango who laid behind whinto who wasn't giving her up at all. So he turned his staff into a short sword and came charging at coral full of rage, but acting on her feet sandy saved coral and the other only to get stabbed badly.

"SANDY!"they all yelled.

"i am fine ."she started to bleed out.

"DAMN IT!"whinto turned his staff back .

"you dead!"coral was mad.

"you fish food!"umi joined her.

"let end this !"mizu was holding the weakening sandy.

"yeah lets."sandy barely could speak.

"altogether now!"shelly wiped her tears away from her face.

before the girls could launch and whinto counter attack a bright light came from one their pearls taking the form of aqua regina. The glass pillar holding sango diapered as she came to and took her idol pearl form by her friends. Whinto was frozen in placed as his staff lost its power along with him when he was face by aqua regina.

"my creatures of the sea stop warring against one another."she begged.

"the whales will be freed once more."whinto broke free.

"WHALE!"the girls were puzzeled.

"THOSE DAMN HUMANS HUNT US DOWN AND KILL US FOR SPORT!"yelled whinto.

"oh...!"the girls looked at one another.

"so you wanted the seven seas to be yours to control." aqua regina guessed.

"yes!"he shouted.

"sandy!"sango yelled out.

She was slowly dieing with no where to save her as aqua regina waved her staff over her saying she'll rest on the land where her father came from. Whinto hits the ground with great pain running through his heart. Shi-shin the appeared in her Hippocampus form above their head on the sky light waiting for them. So aqua regina teleported sandy's dead body to shi-shin's back side as the girls and whinoto make some peace between them.


	13. new princess

"take this!"sango blasted coral.

"NOOOOO PRINCESS PIKA!"coral flipped out.

The funnel of sandy was sorrowful event that took it toll on the girls and their boy who are friends deeply emotionally. Its where umi met her new boyfriend Sammy who tripped into sandy's coffin hole during her burial. he worked with flower company that change out the dead flowers for the cemetery. He made everyone laugh but seira and timothy cornall the parents of sandy who only smiled a little. After the funnel at the little gathering they had the girls and guys got to know Sammy who came with them.

Sammy took umi and her father home who was drunk after being in drinking game with kaito & robert to pass the time .she and him talked a little before she carried her father into the house leaving Sammy to drive him self. After that he would visit and her friends when they were at school or the guys swim practice. Nate and scott were little scared this guy wasn't all nice-nice like he seem to be so they spent the weekend hanging with him. they found out he was pretty nice guy who wanted to opened a beach and pool supply store. He even found out about umi being a mermaid when he walked in her,sango and coral in the girl's side of the pearl baths.

"who won?"nate walks in.

"I DID!"sango cheered.

"cheater!"coral whines.

"thats my girl."scott lays down the drinks.

Coral and sango had been playing 'tales of the elements' in battle mode fighting one another for the soul key. Coral played the elf princess pika of plant forest as sango played the mermaid princess mika of water world. The game was given to Shelly as a welcome home gift by her mother and father who were so worried about her. So she loaned it to coral and sango who are playing it now at scott's place in game system.

"tiem to go save the spirit of creation!"sango acts all noble.

"meanie."coral sips at her drink

"who made to the final level?"mizu walked in .

"ME!"sango waved her arms around all happily.

"she cheated."coral whined again.

"she won fair and square."nate looked to the teary eyed coral.

"i thought you loved you me."she turned away from him.

"same here!"he shoots back at her.

The girl after school all came to scott's play to have a tales of the elements' tournament & to relax after taking their entrance exams for college. They were all going to the same college that had all things they were looking for. The guys liked the fact they could live with their girls in dorms or off campus if they choose.

"here it comes!"sango gets ready for her big battle.

"go girl!"cheered umi.

"that boss character is ugly."shelly looked their way at the tv.

"kicked that guy rear!"shinju yells happily.

"yeah thats out girl."mizu smiled.

"i am so playing you next round."coral watched.

"i want to see you guys in a cat fight."scott suggested.

"dude you want to die?"ask nate.

"no!"scott looked at him

so the guys for rest of the day stayed looking at each other in death threat like if one moved the other would end their life for them. As sango's character mermaid princess mika of water world was getting closer to the exit when the soul key was being held. The electricity went off in the whole house freaking coral out.

"AAAAH!"coral screamed grabbing the nearest person.

"what happen?"umi looked around the dark room.

"some forgot to pay their electric bill."shinju tease scott.

"my parents accounted did pay 4 days ago on time."scott went for his flashlight.

"then why did the electricity go out?"shelly got to her feet.

"fuse box!"sango got a idea.

"lets get the power back on!"mizu walked toward the door.

"then lets hurry!"nate sounded flabbergasted.

Scott gave each girl a flashlight from the room his game room he collected over the years of his youth. The girls and scott turned they're flashlights on to nate who was being squeezed alive by the scared coral.

"hi guys."nate waved to them.

"so scary."coral buried her face in nate's chest.

"scary cat!"shinju giggled.

"for pete's sake !"umi turns to ward the door.

"get over it."shelly followed umi.

"come on!"mizu reached out for coral.

"you alright?"sango was scared for coral.

"fien now!"coral got to her feet.

They made they way out of the room into the dark hallways only to see the staff of the house running around. They looked like chickens who had their heads cut off running around with flashlights and laturns.

"master scott are you and your friends alright?"butler yelled to him.

"fine jeevees."he yelled back.

"jeevees?"the girls looked at him.

"what wrong with that?"scott looked the girl over.

"nothing."shelly looked away.

"thats the usually name every butler has in movies."umi explained.

"...don't forget cartoons."sango sings.

"comic books!"add coral.

"you two!"shinju looked the girl over .

"we thought you would know that."mizu points the flashlight in his face.

"no i didn't."scott stood there shocked.

"isn't the fise box near the pool area?" nate remembered.

"yeah let head there."scott brush passed the girls.

Outside the house...

Sammy had made it late after being force to take a 4 co-workers shifts since they went out to drinking to celebrate. He finally got free from work smelling like yellow roses and white tiger lillies that he had to arrange. He knocked on the door of the huge mansion like house only to come face to face with jeevees. When he walked in the house handing his coat to the butler the inside was lit up by candles everywhere.

"master and his friends are at the pool area."jeevees placed his coat on the rack.

"where is that?"sammy looked at him.

"through the main living room turn right in to the massive kitchen out the back door to the near the green house."jeevee hands him a map.

"thanks man."he took it.

"you smell like roses and white tiger lillies."jeevees sniffed him.

"i work for a flower company."he started walking slowly backwards.

Sammy left the main hall where he was talking to jeevees really wanting to find umi and her friends.

At the pool area...

"hey guys my pearl is glowing?"coral looked to her clamwing pendent.

They had made it in the inside pool that scott's parents had built for him where the fuse box was said to be. When they got there the fuse box was there like nate said so the girl settled down near the pool and scott started fixing the fuse box when he got it opened.

"coral check your pearl."suggested shinju.

"alright!"coral did was she said.

She opened her clamwing pendent only to have the orange pearl float out it as her clamwing pendent closed itself. The the glowing light was the orange pearl it self as took the form of a mermaid of a new mermaid princess. See coral was in trusted by aqua regina to hold on to the orange pearl until the new princess of the Indian ocean came to them.

"my princess i give you the new princess of the Indian ocean ." aqua regina's voice entered everybody's mind.

the new mermaid princess came falling into the water when her clampearl necklace opening her eyes to see her new friends.


	14. her new guy

"oh...i love our new daughter ."seira watched mery eat.

"me also."timothy watched the girl.

After aqua regina had given them the new mermaid princess and they explained to sammy their story. Scott called sandy's parents to tell them of the surprise while hosting his pool party that had the girls in there mermaid forms. Let me tell you sammy loved the way umi looked wearing nothing my a claw shaped bra on the top half of her body.

"new mother and father may i go to school?"mery put her empty dishes down on the table.

"i'll take you ."timothy grabbed his keys.

"don't want to loose another daughter." seira hugged mery good bye.

"good bye new mother and father."she blushed.

She started calling them after being moved in and adopted by them weeks later after the pool party she slyly became apart of. After ward she was register for school quickly after timothy had to but kiss to some friends on the school board. Sandy's room was given to her to do with as she pleases since timothy and seira got over their daughter's death. They were so happy to have another angel to take care off right now.

"oh...mery you such a pretty girl."timothy smiled at her .

"thank you new father."she smiled back.

They loaded up in the car and drove off to the new school where the other 6 were going as the 3 guys were going too. Sammy got a full time job at the school working in the office as a clerk thank to his office experience when he worked in the uncle work for the past 2 summers. Scott and nate were getting ready for the out of state swim contest in hawii. They started swim training the girls who always them thanks to their fins.

"your school ID badge, ID passboard book, class schedule, school map,and other things are in your school bag. "timothy explained to her.

"i hope i fit in!"she looked out the window.

"oh...you will sugar plum."he turns a corner.

"thanks."she smiled weakly.

"you can sing meaning you have what it takes to find in."he slowed down.

At the school...

"morning mr.tiks." mrs.wops passed the new cleaning guy.

"morning mrs.wops ."he nods to her.

He sighed as the women disappeared from his site as he was still recovering from being dumped by his cheating ex-girl friend. He cried for 3 months after that before applying the job he had now that he was doing alright in. then he looked up and saw a orange haired goddess step out side a red honda element with matching eyes.

"see you after school mery."timothy waved her bye.

"bye new father!"she waved bye to him.

She then walked into the doors and pass mr.tiks will repeating call A-1 English with miss.topper. mr.tiks groin area tighten big time at the way her shirt squeezed her breasts when she turned to him. The last time he got laid was 4 days ago that was nothing but one night stand.

"hey miss."he called mery.

"sorry mr i most get to class."she kept walked.

He hit the ground hard after she said that felling rejected like when his cheating ex-girl friend being dumped him. So he got to his feet straightening his the collar of his jump suit out and vowed to ask they girl out even if it killed him. Mery on the other hand made it to class that she shared with nate and scott now as she sat in between them.

"hey welcome to you 1st day of school."nate whispered to her.

"thank new friend."she smiled at him.

"watch out for the other guys at school."scott points same out to her.

"i will."she followed his finger.

"everyone we have a new student in class today ." miss.topper points to mery.

"glad to meet you all."mery smiled.

"she is mery cornall we'll be spending rest of the class time getting to know her." miss.topper red off her name.

So until the lunch bell rang mery asked all the kinds questions that leads to mr.tiks to eavesdropping outside the class room door on his break time. He say there with ice pack from the teacher's lounge between his legs. He had done three clean up jobs of throw up during the sciences classes that he handle alone. He smiled when he found out she was a great swimmer and hangs at the pearl baths with her friends.

"you really sandy's cornall sister?"a boy yelled out from the back.

"no she died and her parents adopted me."she explained sadly.

"you got a boy friend?"a nother guy shouts.

"no."she blushed.

"she's not looking."nate looked at the guy.

"back off." scott looked the at other guys.

"alright its almost time for activity sign up time." miss.topper stopped the questioning.

activity sign up time was that part of the school years that the students signed up for the clubs and organizes around the school. So the teachers let out the students as they get to the main hall way of the cafeteria to sign up for the clubs and organizes . This is where mr.tiks is going to put 'ask new girl out on date plan' in to action.

"hey miss."he walked up to mery.

"i can't find something i like."she looked around

"you should try out for the girl swim team or prep team?"he point few clubs and organizes out.

"no i want closers to mermaid lore."she looked to her feet.

"sorry nothing close to that at this school." mr.tiks smiled his best.

"hey there you are."coral ran to her.

"hows you 1st day of school?"sings sango.

"they say the guys are going nuts for you already."cheers mizu.

"you'll love it here."shelly hugged her.

"have lunch with us?"shinju asked nicely.

"guys mr.tiks was talking to her first."umi points to him.

"hi girls!" mr.tiks waved to them.

"sorry !"they all smiled.

"everything is doing great guys."mery folds her hands over her heart.

"come on you 6 leave her alone."nate called to the girls.

"umi i got a place for us and the gang ."sammy called her .

"sango come on!"scott shouts for her.

So mery is left alone with mr.tiks as the rest of the mermaid princess leave them alone to get top know each other. He took her to the court yard for better privacy as he went on about the clubs and organizes.

"cheerleader!"mery said.

"great choice."smiled mr.tiks.

"thank you mr.tiks."she hugged him.

"call me yui."he wrapped his arms around her.

"the name is mery."she laughed .


	15. helping advice

"please mery!"begs yui.

"NO!"she zipped up her skirt.

"just one."he watched her dress.

"NOWAY!"she yelled at him.

after her first weeks of school and adjusting to her new family she opened up to her boyfriend yui tiks. So she decided to spend the night at his apartment that was in the same apartment building shelly lived in. they were making out that lead to shedding of their clothing leaving them int heir underwear and yui in aroused state down below. He wanted to badly to be relieved of his straining state that mery was getting scared from his actions.

"MERY PLEASE COME BACK I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" yui yelled at her.

"good bye perverted!"she had slammed is front door shut.

She made her way to the elevator heading to shelly apartment knowing she would be in her family's indoor pool. Yui on the other hand was pulling his clothes on breathing heavily while running up the stairs knowing where she was going. He was really hating him self for giving in to a emotion he vowed to never give into .

At shelly's apartment front door...

"i got it dad!"yelled shelly.

"hey!"mery looked to her when she opened the door.

"come in ."shelly lets her in.

"sorry to come in at this time of night."weakly smiled mery.

"your always welcomed!"shelly's father entered the room.

He fed his fish and heads for the out door balcony to read his book in peace waiting for caren to get home . Caren left for a whole month after getting home sick for her kingdom so she leaves days before her wedding anniversary. That took a bad tool on her husband who had special night planned with her spent it watching his daughter's school play. Afterward he took her home and took very cold shower before heading in to work.

"lets finish this book."shelly's father flipped open to the book marked chapter.

Before he could get in to the the last chapter of the book the sounds of loud knocking was heard from his front door. Discomforted knowing caren had her own key the shelly's friends wouldn't come to his place this late other then mery. So he left the safety of his balcony leaving his book behind to open the front door to find yui. After 3 hours of begging for him

on why he should see mery and shelly yui was let in after mery made a phone call to her parents.

"there in the in door pool."explains shelly's father.

"thanks."yui gave him a bear hug.

In the in door pool...

"he wanted you to give him a ?"shelly flat out looked at her.

"tounge and everything."mery sighed sadly.

"damn!"shelly flips her tail around.

"i wanted to wait until we're married."mery swings her arms around like nuts.

"we'll wait ."yui yelled to her.

"get out!"shelly got in front of her.

"i spent three hours begging your dad to even let me in here."yui shouts at shelly .

"if you want me back you have to do 50 laps around the pool against shelly in nothing but your underwear."mery looked at his over shelly's shoulder.

"alright!"he stripped to his teddy bear boxers.

"get the web cam."shelly whispered to mery.

What end up happening...

yui got mery back after almost killing him self swimming against a mermaid princess in nothing but his boxers. The whole thing was recorded then massed emailed to the others students on shelly email address book . After yui's boxers were blow dried by shelly leaving him wearing a pink towel around his waist that shelly got picture off. Yui returned to his apartment defeated by two young girls in deep depression..

At school ...

"that video clip was funny!"one student laughs hard.

"i know!"shelly looked at yui cleaning throw up.

"who could believe the schools janitor wears teddy bear boxers."another student laughed.

yui was hating the fact shelly had her webcam and knew all the student body down to the other staff he worked with. After the video slip and picture were set out of him from last night he was the laughing stack of the school.

"hey yui!"scott walked up to him.

" mr.tiks to you ."he corrected him.

"...or mr.teddy bear."nate shows them the school's front page news paper.

On the front page of the newspaper was the pictures of him stripping to his underwear with head lines 'janitor bares all'. Nate red the whole article out loud as the other mermaid princess formed around him to look at what he was reading.

"WHAT?"yelled yui out at the top of his lungs.

"says here you were having a romantic night with me."mery smiled.

"they call him a pervert twice."shinju points that out.

"i like the pictures."mizu points to each one.

"i wish you could do that for me nate."coral was unhappy about that.

"scotty-poo you still have those happy duck boxers?"sango looked to him.

"yes sango i do!"scott turned red.

"for pete's sake."umi couldn't take it.

They all laughed when yui stole the newspaper from nate ripping it apart piece by piece letting stray dogs eat the torn piece up. The others thought he went nuts as he burned there poop afterward laughing evilly. mery slowly backed away from the group thinking she was dating a crazy person and wanted to get to safety.

"bye guys."she whispered.

"see you at lunch ."coral waved to her.

"later!"crys shinju.

"watch out for other guys who are after you."nate had his hands in his pockets.

"hurry run!"shelly apeared out of no where.

"save your self."sango played along.

"may peace be with you."mizu preyed for her .

"break with with that pycho soon?"umi was thinking of yui.

"thanks guys!"she made it to east wings entrance.

Yui then notice his mery was gone ran around the group tracking her smell [weird to be a in courtyard. There mery sat crying saying she'll never have normal boyfriend because he is pressing her for sex[she was on the cell with her mother. He grabbed as his chest when his heart felt like someone placed two thousand pound weight on it using hooks.

"mom i know you and dad waited."she yelled into the phone.

"mery i never knew you felt like that with me."whispered yui to himself.

"yes i know."mery plays with her hair.

"i really need to get help. Yui thought."

"NO I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH HIM!"mery yelled into the cell.

"men she loves me so i am going to get help."vowed yui.

so after hanging up when she said her good byes to her mom mery found a crying yui in his hiding spot. She ran over to him and wiped his tears away from his face with the sleeve of her uniform to saying she can sleep over at his place again to night. He smiled saying he was going to seek help for his bossy behavior.


	16. doulbe the fun

"rest in peace mom."umi placed green roses on her mother's grave.

"she was a great women ."Hamasaki sighed.

"oh...daddy why did she have to die?"umi turned to her father.

"she was trying to protect you."he smiled at her.

Yes all rina married Hamasaki who is umi's father sorry for not bringing that up during the 1st parts of the story. Umi and her father Hamasaki were visiting Rina Touin's grave since she died protecting umi from the whale tales. Umi's boyfriend Sammy couldn't make it since his 2nd new job had him working until late in the mornings. The others girls were with their man or doing homework for tomorrow since college entrance exams were coming up.

"i am going to KO with the others dad!"smiled umi.

"good its would be glad to have you near by."he kissed her on the head.

"thanks dad!"she smiled

she hadn't told him she was going to move in to a 2 story house with 7 bed rooms with the other girls upon graduating high school. The guys would be moving in only with their girls and them are serous enough. They girls were saving their money up working at the the pearl baths with theme nights with the guys helping.

"i better get going dad!"umi checked her watch.

"bye sweetiefin."she watches her leave.

Her ride was shelly and yui who were on there way to the pearl baths since they were picked by aunt nikora. She liked the way they worked together while she pulled Kaito Doumoto into working on one of his days off. He worked with the younger guys on they're working days on the guys side of the bath house as the girls worked on the girls side by them selves.

"you alright?"yui asked umi.

"fine ."she belted in.

"off we go."shelly floored her gas paddle.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DRIVE!"yui whined.

"next time don't get you license pulled for beind drunk."she made a sharp turn.

"i wasn't drunk."he held on to his sit.

Two months ago yui got his drivers licenses take away for him for DWI after coming from his own birthday. His was never drunk behind the wheel just very tired and was driving very unsafely like at 60 MPH with cop chasing him. After that mery made him get driven around by shelly or take the bus with her to school. He started hating the way shelly drives never getting chased by police officers and still keeping her drivers licenses .

"so hows your dad getting home?"yui asked umi.

"the bus."she was looking out the window.

"what happen to his bike?"he wondered.

"totaled."she blinked.

"how?"he was freaked.

"someone stole it and crashed it."she sighed.

"oh..."he was stunned.

"dad was more shocked on how much he got in insurance money."she remembered.

"he got a new one right?"shelly butted in.

"its the reason why we went to mother's grave."she smiled.

"to ask a dead chick what kind bike to get?"yui wasn't getting it.

"boys ."both umi and shelly said.

"mermaids!"sighed yui.

When they arrived at the pearl baths...

shi-shin handed them this week's theme uniform .

"metallic swim wear."yui looked at what he had to wear.

"it was nikora's idea."whine shi-shin.

"nice."shelly winks at her.

"who is going to be at the money booth?"umi remembered coral was with sango.

"me!" cried out shi-shin.

"lucky."yui was happy.

"yeah."umi and shelly left to change .

Shi-shin was stuck wearing a lady's sailor suit with metallic colors being forced to smile when nikora threaten to never return home again. The girl got to work to find two people they knew will in mermaid forms in the girls bath.

"shinju and mizu!"shelly yelled at them.

"we're in trouble."shinju turned around.

"busted!"mizu sunk below the water level.

"for pete's sake !"umi looked at all three of them.

The found out mizu and shinju were about to go see twin brothers who asked them out when they were at the beach. The girls were going to show up late thinking the guys asked them out as a joke. They got in to the baths early using coral's key to the back door wanting to to soak in the girls bath to relax in their mermaid forms. The lucky thing was they dodged nikora who came in early to check the baths.

"poor shi-shin."shinju was sorry for her.

"were wearing the same thing."umi showed the uniform she changed into .

"no way!"mizu wanted to laugh.

"metallic too."shelly sighed.

"you guys looks like you work on robot controlled yacht."shinju smiled.

"we better get going."mizu checked the clam clock.

"have a fun day you two."umi was trying to nice.

The girls popped out the baths drying off quickly before the costumers started coming in by the rows. The girls got to work quickly showing people around, cleaning, restocking, and even making new friends.

On the guy side...

"i am taken ."yui was turning down another guy.

"come on try us out."the guy winked at him.

"noway!"he backed away from him.

Since the bath opened yui was getting hit on by nothing but gays of all ages with Kaito busy finding a shampoo for old guys. He hated doing this job wanting to return to staying at the school on weekends. He was doing this for mery who wanted to really to share that two story house with 7 rooms.

"suck it up."he beats his chest.

On the date with shinju and mizu...

"JERK!" shinju slapped paul.

"DIRTY PIG!"mizu dumps her drink on raph's lap.


	17. forgiveness

"NOOOO!"mery yelled in her sleep.

"...uh!" yui awoke.

"don't kill me."she curled up in her blanket.

"mery."yui looked to her .

Lately yui been sleeping over at mery's home since his apartment building was being remodeled. You should have seen the way seira lit up to hear her daughter has a guy in her life after coming to this world. So they were allowed to sleep in the same room for the night but was on the floor with clothes on by her father's rules.

"stay away from me."mery whine in her sleep.

"mery hey."yui crawled to her.

"no no no!"she cryed more.

Lately she been having nightmares of women who wanted her voice that left her body to rot in shallow grave made by her underlings. Mery got so scared when she had this dream she kept it to her self crying night and day. So yui breaking timothy's rule removed his night shirt and joined mery in her bed.

"hey wake up."he shook a a little.

Mery slowly stopped having her nightmare and awoke to shirtless yui who was holding her in his arms. She wanted to say it was bad dream of a fisherman trying to slash her fin off after raping her .

"what happening?"he looked to her.

"i had a killer nightmare."she cried more.

"about what?"he started to comfort her.

"death."she flat out said.

"so we all die sooner or later."yui explained.

She went on tell him how she died and the winged chick who stole her pearl from while killing her. Yui didn't take likely to this as he rolled in her bed taking her on his chest as he re-justed the covers on them. she went to bed peacefully that night when he said no body will ever take her for him or her friends.

At the front of the school...

"we said get lost!"sihnju yelled at paul.

"come on i didn't mean it to happen."he tried to explain.

"i am with her."mizu kicked raph between his leg.

"the pain."he moaned.

Raph hit the ground as paul was begging for his sweet life since they were trying to make up for their actions. Mizu and shinju were looking forward to their date with these guys to find a group of girls hitting on them. The worst thing was the guys were flirting back with the girls not knowing there dates came early to meet them. so the guys got their drinks dump on their laps by them .

"bye!"the girl both said .

"wait ."paul ran after shinju.

To late as he was cut off by the closing of the school's gate in front of his face as his heart became heavy with pain. So he got raph to his feet as they went to the private school across the street for boys. Let me tell you after dropping raph off at the nurse's office paul went to his advances classes. And didn't do anything in them the only thing going through his head who the face of his angel shinju. He fell for her the 1st time he saw her as the thought of her as his long time girl friend entered his head.

"mr.samlong!"the teacher called him.

"..."he didn't answer.

"MR.SAMLONG !"the teacher yelled at him.

"..."he stared at the shinju's school.

"mr.samlong! "she shouts.

"shinju i am really sorry ..."he whispered.

The teacher just gave up on calling him since he was the one who would always answer the questions. When the day went on paul only got worst as during PE he didn't take part in it all as he just stood there. During the showering after PE he had to pleasure him self as the site of shinju in a 2 piece excited him. That was something he never like doing in the first place as he drying up and dressed.

"i will make you forgive me."he grabbed his bookbag.

Since the private school he went to gave out a hour early then shinju's he went straight to her front gate. Raph was sent home since mizu really gave a him something to care for that gave him medical leave from school.

RING RING!

went off the school bell for shinju and muzi's school bell that caught paul's attention.

"hey !"he called to them.

"not again."mizu whispered to her self.

"go I'll meet you at the pearl baths with the others."shinju pushed her away.

"bye and good luck!"mizu left.

"what do you want?"shinju asked.

"forgive me."paul looked right at her.

"why?"she turned away from him.

"your the only thing i can think about."he walked after her.

"yeah as toy."she guessed.

"look i am the smartest guy at my private school taking advancing classes that i already know about."he said.

"same here."she speeds up.

"for the whole day your the only thing i can think about ." he yelled out.

"WHAT?"that made her stop in her tracks.

"your the only thing i thought about ."he stood there.

"really ..."she liked what she was hearing.

"yes."he turned red.

For the 1st time in his life paul finally met was 'liplock ' and 'getting felt up' was all about thank god. Shinju on the other hand quickly forgave paul as he explained why raph wouldn't be coming to classes anytime soon.

"that bad."shinju couldn't believe it.

"so bad he was the size of grapefruits."paul said.

"i hope he can still have kids?"shinju was worried.

"thats the bad part ."paul sighed.

"why?"she took his arms.

"the nurse said his so badly hurt down there he may never father kids."paul looked to her.

"go mizu."shinju thought should get that girl a basket.

They were heading to the pearl baths together since paul wanted to meet the rest of her friends. He knew was was going to get his butt handed to him by the rest of guys who became close friend with shinju.


	18. new foe

"come here princess!"a winged women chased sango.

"leave me alone."she shouts to her .

"think again."the women set 'black blast ' at her.

After walking home on the beach shore from a pool party at shinju's parents house celebrating coral's birthday. They party only had cola that sango stayed away from that as her mother goes through 6 bottles. So she deiced to walk home as scott was to busy talking to nate about the new swim tournament coming up. From no where before she could head to the bus stop this women appeared attacking her .

"give me your pearl."the women laughs.

"thinking again you harpy."sango tossed sand at her face.

"think again girl."she spins her staff super fast deflecting the sand.

Poor sango was hit by the heated sand on her right ankle taking her down as a 3rd degree hurt appeared. The women laughed dancing around in the air twice before changing hands with her staff heading toward sango .

"HANDS OFF THE GIRL WITH AQUA MARINE HAIR SLUT!"a boy called out to her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"she turned to the boy.

"oh...SCOTT!"sango was happy to see him.

"I CALLED YOU A SLUT!"he yelled it .

"take this !" the women set 'black blast ' at him

he then flipped out of the way tossed and a holy seal at her that lands on her forehead making her unable to talk. He then picked up sango saying sorry he took so damn long getting to her since nate wouldn't leave him be. He ran off as fast as his human legs could carry him to his place as the women tried to remove the seal with he placed on her.

"nice moves back there."sango held on to him.

"been practicing."he smiled.

After running mils down the beach the on to the near by parking lot of a boat rental place placed sango down. He told her been working at beach side temple learning sealing scrolls from old miko.

"what are we going to do now?"sango sighed .

"that women is gone."scott looked around.

"hand me my cell from y bag."she gave him her puppy eyes.

During the attack the women's blast ripped sango's back pack off her back as it was picked up by scott. Since they were still in the parking lot not going any where any time soon little aqua marine princess made some phone calls to make. First she dialed corals's place where shelly and umi were staying the night since their parents weren't home. They were surprised to know their was a new foe after them for their pearls this time.

Then after taking to the whiny coral for half an hour sango said her good byes and called shinju who's father picked up the phone. Coco and his daughter were trying out their new swimsuits for the time being .he almost fell to the ground when he was told by scott speaking for sango who was falling asleep there was a new foe out. The father hangs up telling coco and shinju about what he was told as scott dialed mery number glad to get her .

She was more clam then the others sango and him called before as her mother and father agreed with her .she would call the girls that flipped and calm them down her self to make planes to check out this new foe they made to fight now.

"mizu is the last one."scott looked to sleepy sango .

"i will do it."she took her cell from him.

"you half a sleep."he notice her eyes falling closed.

"so what."she started to dial.

"so what you should be in bed ."he sternly stated.

"fine here ."she hands him the phone.

At a car lot...

"nope!"mizu turned down another one.

"take you time sweetie pie."robert watched his daughter.

"thanks dad."mizu heard her cell go off.

When she answered her cell she heard a sleeping sango on the end with a disappointed scott trying to get her to wake up. She waited for five whole minutes until she heard scott speak saying they got a new foe to battle. After that she called a taxi for them and charged it to her father card after choosing a car for her self.

"i want it in my hair color."she looked to her father.

"send the car to this place."robert hands the clerk a address.

"friend of the family sir?"the clerk winked at him.

"yeah whole me a favor."robert tossed mizu his car keys.

"see you outside dad."she ran out the door.

"you most really love her."the clerk wanted to cry.

"with all my heart."Robert was done filling out the paperwork.

"awwwww!"the staff around them like hearing that.

In the back of taxi...

after picking up sango for the 2nd time carrying her and her back pack to the back of taxi with her cell in his mouth. After loading up and hearing the taxi was paid for as scoot told him to head to his house. He relaxed with a sleeping sango in his lap as the night became darker after he had called her parents. They were happy she was in a safe place since hanon was recovering from her 6 cola hang over .

So they let him keep her until tomorrow morning meaning they would come and get her around 11:00. they wasn't any talking in the taxi as they were dropped off at his house where jeevees was waiting for him.

"you alright young master?"he walked to him.

"take sango to a guest room."he ordered him.

"yes sir."jeevees took the girl.

The taxi left the house's drive way as scott was told his parents were on a another vacation leaving him alone. So he closed the front door of his house clapping the lights off while headign to his wing of the house.

In a secret cave ...

"he did this to you."a girl removed the sealing scroll.

"yes."the winged women yelled.

"nice shot."a man smiled.

"back off."the winged women gets up.

"but lady nan-ta what are we going to do ?"asked another girl.

"take them down."she stomped her staff on the ground.

then a picture of the pearl voice idols in front of aqua regina burned as the lady nan-ta tossed a blue fire ball at it mad.


	19. shelly got a guy

"you need a boyfriend!"nate tossed paul a drink.

"you know that someone to lean on."coral smiled.

"the man that is your knight in shining Armour."sammy posed.

"the guy that does anything for you."umi laughed at what sammy was doing.

"support you when you down."yui held mery close to him.

"tells you that your their number one."mery placed her arms on yui's neck.

"special someone your give your too when they day comes."raph lets mizu on his lap.

"mr.right to speak of."mizu sits on raph's lap.

"you soul mate!"stated paul.

"like mine!"shinju kissed his cheek.

They all hanging at nate's house since his mom was on another date with a 'mr.toyuli' she met as her AA meeting few weeks back. Shelly was always seeing all the girls together with their boyfriends when with them. They were trying to get her to get into dating like them since they were happy and wanted her to be happy too.

"the only thing wrong with me is my driving ."she blinks.

"you drive like your nuts."yui got chills up his spine.

"i can't help it."she hugged her self.

"why is that?"asked coral.

"angry issues."answered raph.

"maybe."sammy checked the time.

"i thought you guys were my friends."shelly got up.

With that she grabbed her bag and keys as yui with sammy said good bye to their girls as they had work in hour or two. Shelly was one who was always driving the guys yo work since they became friends. Mery and umi then walked the guys to the nate's front door as shelly waited for them by her car swinging her keys back and fourth.

"bye girls."sammy walked out the front door.

"see you ladies later."yui heart was in pain.

"boys."shelly opened her car.

They loaded up in her car after waving they're girls good bye so shelly drove off into the after noon. Sammy sat in the front as yui sat the back thinking of what to get for girls for white day since it was coming soon.

"umi likes j-pop and mery is anime junkie."shelly stated.

"hey a new anime store open near my 2nd job."yui was getting mery a gift card.

"their a concert next week?"sammy was thinking .

"so it!"shelly took a sharp turn.

"great!"sammy smiled like super hero.

"loser ."yui wanted to slap him.

Shelly then stopped in the parking lot of a bakery that had a female muffin standing out front with samples and fryers. Sammy popped out as yui tossed his gym bag at him since his was his 2nd job to pay off his new TV. The place was called 'dancing flour' that was famous in japan for there cheese cakes and crème puff cake style. Sammy was the casher that all the guys went crazy for not knowing he was taken .

Off shelly's car went with yui being thrown in the back window of her car as she rounded the corner. His 2nd job was working at a amercian style restraint that was popular year around with the Asian teens .he was one of the many servers there that got the most tips for his glowing smile and was getting promoted soon. He got this god to pay off his new apartment he got after being kicked out other one.

"you need to learn to slow down."yui yelled from the back seat.

"bite me !"she slowed down.

"i am taken."he shouts back.

Boy was he glad he was wearing the safety belt as she slowed down when they passed a speed trap. Shelly always knew where the speed traps were going to be in this town and others as she never got a ticket in her life. After a few more sharp turns she stopped in back of the restraint as yui quickly crawled out.

"remind me to tell mery to come with me this time."he slammed her car door shut.

"bye bye now."shelly drove off.

"what does mery see int that girl as a friend?"he asked himself.

As he went to work shelly went on the back roads slowing her diving down as she stated thinking to her self about wanting a guy. She wanted someone other then her caren and her father to support her in her times of needs. She always watched how her parents got along even when her mother would never return home for months on end when she left for the see. Still her father would stay loyal to his mermaid bride and never touch a another women .

She found out the stranght noises her parents would make after her mother would jump her father when returning to the see. Let just say being a five year old girl and curious about why mommy sounds like daddy was killing her got to her. She became emotionally scarred after seeing naked mommy under daddy covered in sweat.

"the beach ."she decided she would hang their before heading to the pearl baths.

After parking her car in the near by parking lot where she changed in the tents near by in her purple two piece. She always kept her beach gear in the trunk of her car with a swim suit she like in her hair color she switch out now and then. She found a spot on the beach near the board walk as she relaxed after covering her self in sun screen.

"hey there miss!"a guy called to her.

"here i go again."she whispered to her self.

She hated when guys who saw a single girl out on the beach trying to enjoy them selves would hit on them .

"look buddy got look some where for a one night stand?"she told him off.

"had lots of those already ."he answered her.

"then your bothering me why?"she looked him now.

He mouth almost hung open when she saw a well built man with 6 pack that was to die for the lead to perfectly shaped legs. He looked like a god in the making with his long amber hair pulled into a loose pony tail at the back of his head. His tanned skin glowed with a light its own as the sun block he wore upon it protected his skin from the sun.

"shelly bellbomb the purple princess i am 18 years old and drives a car ."she spilled everything to him.

"uh...i am alex suun-lee 20 going to KO as a med student."he kneeled their looking her right in the eyes.

"make love to me?"she loved the way his swim shorts hugged his thighs.

"just because i used to be a escort doesn't mean i like sleeping with girls i just met."

"you were a male escort?"shelly came out of her trance.

Alex turning a bright shade of red explained his step mother when she married his dad when he was only 10 years old . Turned him into a male escort to handle her gambling duets behind his father's back to older women that paid big. His first time he was drugged by his mother and handed off to some women who looked like a man dressed in drag. After that he did what she said up until his 19th birthday when his father found him with a woman in her 40's in his bed room doing his job.

His father left his step mother taking him with him moving to japan to run his new company that took off making them a very wealthy family. His father invested wisely with the money they earned setting some aside for the future. With that alex started at KO after his home schooling was done since he never was ready to go to normal high school.

"and you don't have girl friend?"shelly pulled her shades off..

"never had the time."he nervously smiled.

"so what would you want with me?"she stinks her chest out.

"hey when you came out to this beach i liked what i saw."he stated.

"i am not shoving out 200 grand to laid you."she shot back.

"not a escort any more."he stayed there.

"why are you here bothering me?"she looked at him.

"be my girlfriend?"he asked.


	20. they meet the man

"you got a guy!"coral couldn't believe it.

"what is he like?"sango was listening in.

"when is your first date?"mery had to know.

"you bf and gf yet?"shinju was excited.

"you found mr.right."mizu was glad for her.

"...for pete's sake ."umi though they were acting like kids.

They found out that a college guy was seeing shelly when they saw him drop her off at school . He has long amber hair that was loosely tied back wearing tight blue jeans and business wear. his shoes were cleaned up nicely as he kissed her good bey and drove off.

"his nice guy who took to a movie on the first date yes we been together for few weeks now."she answered they questions.

"what's his name?"nate asked.

"alex suun-lee."she stated.

"...of suun-lee INC?!"coral yelled.

"yeah why?"shelly looked to the clock.

Suun-lee INC is like the 2nd biggest company in all japan since jul suun-lee (Alex's father) is known as the 'icy prince'. Because when he does business with any other company he is so sharp and on it he sends chills down their spines.

"and his is on the top 5 most hottest men list in hot magazine."shinju showed the the list to the girls.

"AWWWWW!"the girl looked over jul suun-lee's picture.

"what does he have i don't have?"scott was jealous.

"money and lots of it."nate started.

With that the bell rings to end school for the day as the kids did the after noon bow and went to the their after school activities. Meaning the girls with nate and scott chasing after shelly to meet her new guy.

"hey shelly!"alex yelled to her form his car.

He came early to wait for her since his health 5 class along with 'intro to medicine' classes gave out. So she changed out his KO college uniform in his car and drove over to her school. When eh saw all her friends trailing behind her he knew he was in for world of hurt when she was nearing him.

"i called my parents and they well allow to stay over at you place."Shelly stopped in front of alex.

"great lets swing by your place and get your things then."he smiled

"oh...there are my friends coral,sango,shinju,mizu,mery,umi,nate,and scott."she sighed.

"hi."coral waved.

"hello."sango smiled.

"hey."umi sighed.

"mushi-mushi."mizu ran fingers through her hair.

"hi hi!"shinju checked him out.

"glad to meet you."nate just stood there.

"welcome."scott like his already.

"you seem nice."mery blinks.

With that alex hands the girls white chocolate pops he made his self as the guys got tickets to the there favorite bands. He explained Shelly warned him about them and him everything she knew about them for him to butt kiss.

"i love chocolate!"mizu smiled happily.

"he cooks."umi like him

"lets have him over at the baths sometime."suggested coral.

"i 2nd that ."sango smiled.

"i 3rd."mery clapped happily.

"me 4th it."shinju cheered.

"same for us ."scott and nate agreed together.

With that Shelly and alex were gone as the group went their own ways for the day thinking of what to do about their new friends.

"you think they know?"shelly blushed.

"i know you secrect."he added.

"yeah."she was scared.

He found out about her secret when he dropped his bottle water her on their 3rd date when they went glass bottom boating together. After the regained her feet she locked her self in his bathroom when she set the 1st night at his house. He stayed on the other side of that door waiting for her to come out saying he would die then tell a living soul about her being a mermaid.

She was staying over at his place since her parents were going out of town for month or two and not returning. So alex's father agreed to house her in his home after talking to his own son about them being together.

"My car ?"she asked him.

"already resting in my father's garage heres your garage opener and keys ."he hands her them.

"the room i will be staying in."she looked over the garage opener .

"the one next to me and my brother ."he added on.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"she was shocked.

"yeah two a older one and younger one."alex pulled up to a gate.

Alex's two older brother didn't live with them during the school season since he lived in amerca running jul's amercian company. He and alex came for jul's 1st marriage. Now the younger one came from a affair jul had when married to his 2nd wife. See the 2nd wife couldn't have children but slept around on their father after marrying him .after jul found out about his new wife's many lovers he started the long trip of getting the divorce ready.

His younger brother who came form the affair that started during the divorce trails between jul and his 2nd wife. The women's name was sara a young actress who was starting out in the would of showbiz. They were truly in love with each other that showed in their public and private lives. she soon gave birth to the younger brother when the divorce trails ended . They were going to marry but she died in a hit and run after dropping the younger one off at dance class.

"thats terrible?"shelly hugged alex.

"i know."he sighed sadly.

"i hope your alright now ?"she kissed his forehead.

"yeah i am ."alex smiled at her.

"feel me up later."she felt his hands on her back side.

"sorry." he blushed.

After turning a few times on street corners on down main roads them came to scott's and her blocked where the rich people live. They turned the street corner to the biggest hose on the block as the parked in front of front gates. When shelly looked at the huge white wall that covered the whole perimeter of the estate .its when the front gates were opened as they drove in and closed behind them that she wanted to die right their right now .


	21. the foes plans

"blast of the darkness!"teen girl blows up a food stand.

"AAAH!"a women ran form the seen.

The new foes were were on land and destroying anything hey seem fit doesn't belong in hat they're perfect little world. A local fair was taking place near by they didn't like since the music wasn't god enough for them to dance to too. So they decided to end it early not knowing the mermaid princess were going to be their enjoying the fair.

"happy wave!" pink and indigo pearl idol voices blasted 'blast of the darkness' apart.

"how dare you try to take away a person's freedom to sign."indigo pearl idol voice was pissed.

"along with rottening a day of celebration."pink pearl idol voice stated.

There stood on top of the stage were coral and mizu who came to the fair by them selves to have fun. They wanted to listen to the music that was said to be a new spin on on classic jazz. Instead they found the place looked like a war zone with human like creatures blasting it apart.

"GET THEM!"teen girl yelled.

With that pink and indigo pearl idol voices started dodge 'blast of the darkness' left and right. They human like creatures were ordered by their master to bring back a heart of mermaid princess. With that they went to nearest place that placed music they hated and stared attacking it. They wanted more here but there were only two that they decide to go for the pink one.

"it seems they want you more!" indigo pearl idol voice spins out of the way.

"why?" pink pearl idol voice wondered.

With that indigo and pink pearl idol voice got together on stage what was left of it and did another 'happy wave' at the human like creatures .it hit them head on twice disabling their 'blast of the darkness'.they got the upper hand sending a teams of viper fish at them in ghost form. The girls got slashed and bite up a few times by the ghost viper fish that blocked their vision.

"the pink one is ours."teen girl went of the pink pearl idol voice .

indigo pearl idol voice worked fast and lunched a 'blue lagoon' at the teen girl that came at them .the girl went flying into her friend saying they failed in getting a the heart of mermaid princess .as the ghost viper fish disappeared form the now weak coral who transformed back into her human form.

"thanks."a bleeding coral say there.

"thats what friends are for."mizu got her to her feet.

"oh...you loosening so much blood."shi-shin came from her hiding spot.

With that they headed for the EMS tent at the fair that was still standing thank god that patch up coral as nate showed up.

In a secret cave ...

"you failed on your first on land mission?"a pissed lady nan-ta yelled at her underlings.

"YES!"she whined.

"i need that hart of the mermaid."she tossed things at them.

"we know!"they dodge the things she tossed at them.

"get out of my site until i need you again."she sent them flying.

With that she turned in her throne to the glass coffin where a man laid asleep because his mermaid heart was gone.

"oh ...my little cole i will bring you back form the dead with new mermaid heart."she sighed sadly.

"..."nothing as the boy laid in the glass coffin.

"how could that heartless human take you heart and never return it to you?"she remembered when he fell for human girl.

Cole her son who was called a merman fell for human girl 1,000's of years ago when the world was still under water. He was resting in his merform in the sun for hours when a girl spotted him and fell for his looks. Afterward he fell for her when she swam up to him asking it he ever kissed a human girl before in his life. That answer was no and after that she and he fell in love with each other as she kept his merform a secret form her human friends.

That wasn't met to last as she fell for human prince and him a mermaid with hair as blue as the sea over the years. The sad thing is the human girl wore a his heart around her neck after he gave it to her never returning it. She was killed by the human prince's father for baring a son that the prince raised to take the throne. After that Cole turned human and would sleep until he got his hear back.

"they even went for the wrong pearl voice."nan-to was ticked.

"..."nothing from him.

"they went for the pink not the indigo."she wanted to shake them around.

"..."a few bubbles came from the mouth of cole.

"the human girl will pay for what she did ."she sighed.

The indigo mermaid was so heartbroken after he true love the only merman that ever lived swore to get him a heart. She was killed by the hands of greedy fisherman who wanted her fin for a price. That was never told to cole's mother who kept her son in a glass coffin knowing was never dead.

"soon my son you and indigo princess will be together again."she blows a kiss to him.

"..."bubbled came form the mouth of cole.

on the shore...

"ghost viper fish?"nate was confused.

"that attack me."corla was trying to explain.

"...you must have been there."shi-shin hated when nate was clueless about this.

"sorry i am late."raph stopple by them.

"its alright."mizu kissed his cheek.

"you alright?"he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"shaken but fine."she rested her head on his chest.

Its not mizu wasn't scared during the battle its that flashes of memory form a past life begin to flood in to her head. The guy in her past life memory's looked like raph but with short hair and green eyes .she didn't care as she had to save coral from dieing by the human like creatures hands.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**i used blue lagoon song title because it was the only song i could think of that had blue in it for the indigo pearl idol voice. **

**Sorry for indigo pearl idol voices instead of other name.**


	22. another attack

"i am fine ."alex held his bleeding arm.

"you sure?"purple idol pearl voice looked to him.

"yes."he smiled for her.

"alright."she kissed his forehead.

"oh...purple princess where are you?"a voice called to her.

"go kicked the a$$!"alex said.

With that purple idol pearl voice ran form her place behind a rotten pair of tables using 'moon river' song attack blasting the owner of that voice in the back. Shelly and alex were on a dinner date when they were attack. Nobody was hurt during the attack on the restraint . Alex got a bad slash on his arm was was bleeding to death if they didn't get any treatment for him soon.

" blast of the darkness!"teen girl blasts purple idol pearl voice back.

"moon river!" purple idol pearl voice blasted back .

BOOM!

With that shelly hidden behind a pile of trash cans when both attacks canceled each other out .

"damn!"teen girl lost site of purple idol pearl voice.

"quiet !"shelly whispered to her self.

" blast of the darkness!"teen girl blasts away some chair and table .

This teen girl located the wrong mermaid princess hat her master lady nan-ta wanted after yelling at her.she hating letting lady nan-ta down like this since this was her 2nd on land mission. He friend was chained in the dungeon for trying to touch the glass coffin cole slept in.

"where are you purple princess."teen girl was getting edgy.

Then someone form the doorway that was still standing of the restraint sing 'blue lagoon' blasting teen girl to the ground. The teen girl's smile returned to her face when she saw indigo pearl idol voice.

"stay away form my friends!"mizu yelled at her.

"indigo pearl idol voice you mine!"teen girl aimed a 'blast of the darkness' at her.

that got deflected by a 'moon river' hitting a pile of what looked like a the roof pilling in on it self.

"mizu you got Alex's text."shelly tackled hugged her.,

"yeah sorry for tomming late."she smiled.

"Alex's stopped bleeding,but needs medical treatment."shelly's was worried.

With that they sent a 'happy wave' at the teen girl full blast as alex removed him self from his hiding place. When the teen girl was thrown by the 'happy wave' attack the girl ran to him.

"hey good looking."he joked.

"you look like shit."mizu looked over him.

"thanks."he tried to smile.

"shut up and lets go!"shelly helped him to his feet.

With that they ran out of the crumpling down toward shelly's park car the mizu drove over there. Each of the older mermaid princess kept a pair of spare car key to shelly's car just in case. they loaded up and belted in as they took off not wanting to be caught by the teen girl .

"GET back HERE!"teen girl raised form the rumble.

She was on a bubble hover board pissed that she lost to a pair of princess that were mermaids for god's sake. So she followed them using 'blast of the darkness' aiming for the tail end of the shelly's car. The girls were lucky that they were using the back streets to get to Alex's home as the teen girl was on there tail.

"what are we going to do?"whine shelly behind the wheel.

"just drive."mizu looked back at teen girl.

alex laid in the back of the car texting his father and brothers what was going on with made shift bandage on his arm. He wasn't giving up on this battle to some girl on a bubble hover board .

"there!"he got a answer back form his older bother.

"there what?"mizu yelled at him.

"just keep going for my place."he told shelly.

"fine!"she turned sharp right.

He laid back holding his arm trying to stay awake from the pain was running and down his spine from his arm. Shelly was watching for police on ht e back streets as she was closer to the house. Mizu was using her 'blue lagoon' attacks at the teen girl when she was nearing them .

"damn !"teen girl dodges another 'blue lagoon'.

"she's getting closer."warned alex.

"...so are we to your house."shelly drives to the front gate.

The teen girl didn't notice a shining light coming from the inviable shield over the suun-lee estate. her and her bubble hover board bounced off the inviable shield into a near by ocean .

"ALEX!" jul came running out of the house.

"his alright ?"shelly helped alex out of her car.

"thank god."he took his son form her.

"this is all our fault."mizu whispered to her self.

"how can that be?"a guy scared her.

"..."she just stared at him.

"the name is victor."he opned the car door for her .

"mizu tomvine the indigo mermaid princess."she stepped out of the car.

Alex and the girl who were still in there pearl idol voice forms followed jul and victor into the house. They were told there was a inviable shield over the suun-lee estate that protect them form evil and anything else.

"alex will heal by him self."jul had given to victor.

"sorry for getting him hurt."shelly felt guilty.


	23. shade of trouble

"sorry maam alex isn't allowed any guest."a man voice spoke for the intercom.

"thank you ."coral answered.

"any thing else i can help you with ma'am?" man voice sounded nice.

"is shelly bellbomb there? "she asked.

"yes miss.bellbomb is in the living is master victor." man voice answered.

"tell her her friends are here to take her to school."coral signs in to the intercom.

The the intercom went blank as a front gates started to open slowly for a girl with purple hair running from the house . Corl and nate with raph stood outside the gate staring a a red light was was shinning across the entrance/exit way of the opened gate.

"hey guys!"shelly called to them.

"hi!"coral shouts back at her.

"morning shell!"nate was happy to see her.

"'ello!"raph waved to her.

"your looking great."she jumped over the red light.

"thank you."coral bows.

"i work out."nate nods.

"love me."raph posed.

"where the clingy boyfriend?"coral asked.

Shelly had looked down sadly when she heard that explaining she wasn't allowed to see Alex. After his arm was badly hurt she wasn't allowed to to see him as her room was moved to the west wing of the house. No body living in the west wing of the house as the family lived in the north wing of the house. So she packed her things (her clothes) and took them with her.

"you can stay with my family at the pearl baths."coral took her suit case.

"thanks ."shelly sadly said.

"we have to get to school."raph hands her bus fair.

They hugged each other as shelly was almost knocked over by the gate closing behind her since she stood in there spot. She was helped up off the ground by nate and coral as raph yelled at the suun-lee estate for doing that to her. They ran off to the near by bus stop talking about a beach day.

In the suun-ee house...

"shelly's going to kill me."a stunned Alex was dressing.

He would take her to school around this time since she came to live with them since he parents weren't in the town. He was wearing a brace after having 12 stenches in his hand from a deep slash he got as his arm was flesh wound. He loved taking shelly to school since he would get breakfast and even walk her up to the gate .

"i am so glad she has the room next to mine."he ran to the door after closing his door.

He fixed his collar dangling shelly's car keys in his hands since she would let him drive on mondays. Noticing her door was opened thinking she was already and waiting for him on her bed reading a book. When he opened the door with smile of glowing white teeth shoving his hands in to his back pockets.

"shell lets..."he saw the room was cleared out.

He stood there pissed as there was no note and knew shelly would never move from this room with out telling him. They have been seeing each other for few weeks now they had gotten really close as gf and bf. Taking a calm breath he slammed that door shut and made his way to the jeevees the family bulter.

"you doing better master Alex."jeevees was dusting .

"where is shelly bellbomb staying ?"he asked nicely.

"at the west wing of the house sir."jeevees answered.

"no body not even the house staff live in the west wing."alex's left eye brow was twitching.

"she was moved there as she doctor's request for you to help with out any stress being added to you health."jeevee knew Alex wasn't happy.

"you mean my flesh wound and braced hand?"ales asked him

"yes."jeevees blinked .

"tell dad and victor I'll be late for the mita meeting at 7:00am todays ."alex took off.

Alex and victor when they became of age or when he jul dead were to take over suun-lee INC that always a very successful company. They started going to meetings with their father and even working there as inters. Was off to the west wing of th house thinking shell was there punching the life for her pillow. All he wanted was to lay in her bed with her in his arms for few minutes before they head off to school.

"shel i am so sorry ."he yelled .

When he made to the west wing of the house living area he pulled open the door that were her room to find it bare. He dropped the keys to the floor when he found a note laying on the empty bed stained in tears where the words were messed up.

The note said:

_dear Alex,_

_hey i get you don't want me near you since you were playing me all this time when you offered me a place to stay. I mean your rich guy in college that can do anything you want and any one you want at any time you want. Sorry if this beach bunny you found on the beach doesn't want to shack up with you or your brother. yeah victor flirts with me every chance he gets. Its not like i hate the being called 'sexy thing' or 'chicky poo' by a guy way older then me.Keep my secret of me being mermaid princess getting away or tell you other rich friends ._

_Bye forever,_

_Miss. __bellbomb _

"NO NO NO!"he hit the ground.

The note that was covered in shelly's tears were now covered in alex's as the women he fell in love with at 1st site on that beach was gone. She was smart girl he wanted to help fun his father's company and help run his life .

"i have to get her back ."he shoved the note in to his back pocket.

Before leaving he punch victor square in the jaw for flirting and disrespecting shelly behind his back all in front of there father. With that he was gone taking shelly's care that she left to him to junk or trade in for better one.


	24. please come back

"mrs.bellbomb please report to the front office."the voice came the loud speakers .

With that she switched shifts with nearest hall monitor she found in the office sleeping after eating turkey sandwich. She ran to front office as fast as he could with bag in hand knowing she had to call sammy and yui later(they were going to take her to the pearl bath).she loved her job at the school as a hall monitor. Yeah she worked with sammy and yui since they worked at the school also.

"must be aunt mimi again."she sighed turning the corner.

Since her father was out of town her aunt mimi who knew nothing of her being mermaid always visited her at work. She hated when the women would gone on and on about how her cat miss.lollypop did the cutest thing. She wanted to hang her self when the women would see fried fish in front of her eating with her mouth opened while talking.

"ALEX!"she dropped her things.

"SHELL I AM SO SORRY !"he heard her voice.

After driving to the place of her work alex rushed to the front office and stated he needed to see shelly bellbomb. They gave him a visitor pass for hi to stay on the compass while he waited out side the office. He parked her car in the hall monitor's parking place since she still had her parking perment on the car. He left his cell in the passenger side when he rushed out .

"come back shelly i kept my self from yelling at jeevees and punched my brother in the jaw."he told her of his actions.

"..."shelly couldn't believe this.

He was badly hurt like the jeevees told her or victor described to her in living room as he wore simple brace and bandage arm. He looked fine emotionally wise since he was standing there a complete mess emotionally just because she left. Alex went on to stated he fell apart reading her note after finding it feeling his own heart break in two.

"i came here to get you back . "he sat there.

"you butler and brother?"she asked quietly.

"one is getting replaced and other is in the hospital with broken jaw."he sadly looked her in the eyes.

"come here."she walked to him.

she left the house feeling rejected by his family and though the was done with her but here he was wanting her back looking like death him self. she never wanted to leave him as he never wanted her to go in the first place. now she held him in her arms as he sat there crying for the first in many years .

"let it out!"she smiled.

"but it you get wet."he warned.

"then you are going to carry me to my car and drive me home."she told him.

"alright."he smiled.

"ready to go.?"she asked .

"thought you had work?"he didn't want her to slip out on her job.

"they will cover for me."she pulled him to his feet.

He got to his feet taking her in his arm marriage style still she had her things with her already. She was turning mermaid form him crying on her chest when she had him in her arms .

"nice fin."he had her in the back seat of the car.

"yeah i know."she blushed.

"purple really suit you."he closed the doors.

"come on you know you want to."she teased.

"later ."he belted in.

off they went back to his place.


	25. pink's 13th party

The girls were setting up for coral's 13th birthday party at alex's house since she was in north pacific .he mother took her their in celebration of her becoming a adult and to get the blessing of aqua regina. Nate wasn't allowed to come like kaito was since he was a gift to her mother.

"there."yui slides down the ladder.

"wow!"paul tilts his head.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"sango yelled at them.

"yes ma'am"yui and paul got back to work.

"i love that girl."scott was mixing punch with shelly.

"she evil."shelly stated.

Scott turned to her ands nicely said she shouldn't say mean thing about for fellow mermaid princess. She rolled hr eyes at the comment as she finished up laying the food trey near the punch bowel. Scott was done mixing the punch when he turned toward shelly who wasn't looking where she was going.

BOOM!

They ran in to each other as they topple over with scott on top of shelly.

"you two alright?"nate ran over to them.

"hey you guys fine over there?"yui followed him.

"look what we have here."paul looked at from the other side of the table.

"SCOTT GET OFF SHELLY!"sango yelled at scott.

"your in so much trouble man."sammy wanted to laugh.

"help them up."umi ordered the group.

"I hate this as much as you do."scott whispered to shelly.

"same here."shelly sighed.

"coral would flip over this."raph smiled.

"get a picture !"mizu was keeping her self from giggling.

"come on guys be nice them !"mery blushed.

"whats it like down there?"shinju shots playfully at them.

With that scott got to his feet helping shelly up as they saw the group looking in one direction they looked .

"ALEX!"shelly was shocked to see him.

"like i said 'your in so much trouble man'."sammy repeated him self.

"sorry man it was accident."scott backed off from her.

"it true."sango took his arm.

"i know i saw the whole thing take place."he walked toward shelly.

When alex was entering the room he saw scott and shelly trip into each other landing on the floor with him on top of her. He froze in place for short time as he saw how uncomfortable shelly was under scott at that time.

"come on we have a party to get ready for."he tossed raph and yui the bag of party hats.

They went back to work setting the room up for the coral's party alex pulled the about to cry shelly into the next room. She felt she deeply hurt him when he saw her with scott near the snack table under him like that . Alex on the other hand wasn't hurt in emotionally or psychical as he read her body language minutes ago she was under scott said she uncomfortable. So here they were in the next room all alone with her on a couch and him locking the doors.

Shelly sat there with her down not wanting to look into alex's eyes when he sat down by her after locking the doors. Alex had to lift her face for her to came eye to eye as he sad face made him want to cry him self .so they went on to talk about that he wasn't mad at her for what she did as she went on about how she shamed her self .

"hey nate!"yui called to him.

"what?"he looked ot him.

"lonely."he gave him a sad face.

"why would i be lonely?"nate asked .

"because you hot mermaid girlfriend isn't here."yui laughed and points at him.

"very funny."nate went back to work.

"leave him alone."mery yelled at yui.

"come on i wanted to have some fun."he explained.

"fine then i am not coming over tonight."she walked off.

Thats when yui regretted what he did as he went to chase hr down as the others with nate laughed at what happen with him a mery.

"WE'RE ALL DONE!"sango danced around.

"alright."paul jumped in to the air.

"lets party."shinju danced in place.

"whoa."raph looked around the decorated room.

"wow."mizu did the same .

"coral will love this."scott placed his arms around sango's waist line.

"i glad we went with the underwater theme."umi like the theme they went with.

"i know."sango was happy for picking it out.

"coral is going to be so lucky."sammy agreed with them.

"we did a great job."mery slapped her hands happily.

"so true."asked yui.

"how about the cake?"nate asked .

"i picked that up on my way here."alex's voice caught his attention.

jeevees brought out the mermaid style princes in the shape of coral in her mermaid form was placed on the food table. Shinju and shelly got the cake special made at a five star bakery for 105 dollars.they both had paid for half of the cake that alex picked up when they were decorating. So they went off and changed into their party clothes to come back and hide in the room when jeevees told them coral was on her way .

When coral entered the dark room...

"why are the light off?"she walked in further scared.

"SURPRISE!"went everyone when the lights were turned on.

"OH...GUYS!"shocked coral stood there.

She always wanted a undersea surprise party that she got thanks to her new friends s she settled into the party. she was given a pink party dress by the mermaid princess to dress into .the guys on the hands just placed the gifts everybody brought on the gift table that coral go nuts when she saw them.

"go change we'll be waiting here for you."shelly rushed her out the door.

"yeah."sango wanted her to change.

"when you return we'll party like their no tomorrow."mizu teased her.

"so true."umi agreed.

"nate go with her."mery ordered him.

"fine."he walked after coral.

"bye for now you two return soon."shinju was crying.

For the rest of the day the party went on with a great hit for everyone when nate and coral returned . Gift were opened ,people dance together, cake was eaten,punch bowel cleaned out,and friends having fun.


	26. yellow taken

**Just for you guys to know i am only using songs that have to do with bodies of water, have the girl color in it,or i like the title as their song attack.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"kiss me!"shinju yelled at paul.

"no."he sighed at her.

"why not."she wanted to cry.

"don't fell like it."he looked away from her .

"WHAT?"she yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

"sorry i just don't today."he tried to sound nice.

"JERK!"she was offended!

BOOM!

Paul got kneed in between his legs in front of the crowd of students.

"DEAL WITH THAT!"shinju ran off.

Paul was left on the ground with his hands cupping his swollen family jewels in the fetus position. So he was taken to the nurse's office by nate and scott who saw the whole thing go down.

"dude you alright?"scott looked to paul.

"NO!"he yelled in pain.

"she kicked him between his legs ."nat etold him.

"thats has to hurt."scott cupped him self between his own legs.

"now she pissed at me for not wanting to kiss her."paul sadly answered them.

"WHAT?"they guys yelled .

"i didn't want o kiss her."paul softly said.

"thats low man."scott was ashamed of him.

"even for you."nate said.

Then the bell for class to start so scott and nate left paul who was in pain alone running off to swim class. On the other side of school shinju was crying her head off to mizu and umi.

"you poor thing."mizu hugged the crying shinju.

"i know."shinju cried on her chest.

"drop him."umi advice.

"alright."she was going to with it.

"thats our girl."cheered mizu.

"thanks guys."shinju wipped her tears away.

"thats why we're here."umi smiled.

"very very true."misu smiled.

They girls head off when the bell rings as office aid from the nurse office's saying someone wanted to see her. Instead of going to class she heads to the nurse office to see a suffering paul with sad eyes. The nurse told her he refused to use a ice pack on his swollen family jewels. He been laying there since his friends dropped him off just staring at the door when the office left.

"paul!"shinju ran over to the bed he was laying in.

"shinju..."paul was surprise to see her.

"here."she hands him the ice pack.

"thanks but can you looked the other way please."he said.

"why?"she stilts her head.

"the nurse said the swelling it so bad i have to undo my pants to relieve some pressure. "he blushed.

See his pants had to loosen to lessen the pain of his swollen family jewels with the ice pack.wanting to help shinju knew the nurse left the her office for a meeting. She she puts down her book bag after closing the curtain that was around paul's bed.

"wait shinju !"paul notice where hands were going.

"please."she begged.

"no let me we're not ready for that ."he waved eh head no to her.

"alright."she say back.

Paul groaned happily after relieving the stress on swollen area slowly laying back onto the bed . He kissed shinju good bye as she headed back to class with a note from the nurse for her to return to class. If they only knew who was watching them out form the out side of the building.

"i found my next target."a teen girl smiled evilly before fading off.

After school...

paul had met up with shinju at the front gate of the school after leaving the nurse's office .the swelling went down for him as the nurse wanted him to call his parents to take him home instead he insisted on taking the bus home with shinju.

"you alright?"she still felt guilty for what she did.

"hurt but i can walk normal."he smiled.

"sure?"she looked down.

"yeah."he walked to her .

Before they could leave a bubble cage made of slime came at them head on as paul pushed both of them out the way.

"YOU DAMN HUMAN GET OUT OF MY WAY!"a girl yelled at him.

"screw you i am not giving up shinju!"he placed her behind him.

"don't make me harm you ."the girl wasn't happy.

"let me handle her."shinju said.

"you sure?"paul looked to her.

"remember i am a mermaid princess."she kissed his cheek.

With that shinju became the yellow idol pearl voice blasting that girl with her 'rushing water falls'. The girl dodge a few of the blast attacks as best as she could aiming each time for shinju and paul . She got a few thrash lids to the her head disc style when paul tossed them at her. She tried getting him with a song blast only to get another metal trash can lid to the side of her head. During the the tossing of thrash cans lids to her head she saw a yellow flash of dress before catch her.

"slime cage!"she found an opening.

"SHINJU!"paul watched her get caught.

a slime like cage formed a bubble around the yellow idol pearl voice quieting her voice to the world .paul was to plate when the slime cage was pulled the side of the teen girl who smiled .she walked up to him after tearing yellow idol pearl voice's clamwing pendent off tossing it in his face.

"let see if your still hurt down there."slamming her knee into his healing crotch.

"shinju!"he blacked out.


	27. after math

paul was in the hospital after the attack on him after he lost shinju his yellow shine sun to the hands of the foe. He was beaten up with 6 broken ribs, twisted wrist , nerve damage below the belt,and bust right leg . He laid on the cot for hours crying holding shinju's clamwing necklace that still held her pearl. It was torn from her neck from the foe tossed to him after he was kicked for the 2nd time before he blacked out.

"hey guys ."he waved to people visiting him.

The gang were allowed to see him after a week of worrying when the heard about what happen to him. Since the only living family he had was his grandparents since his parents died that he lived with. Wanted him to stay in the hospital until he was ready to come home shocked at the news that got form the doctors.

"brought you flowers."coral laid them down.

"...and card tree."nate placed them on the windowsill.

"hungry?"scott came in with bags of food.

"no."paul hated fast food.

"thirty ?"yui hands him a drink.

"yeah."he took it.

"here you home work you miss."sammy place a folder on his table.

"...and lots of copies of notes."umi set them next to the folder.

"don't forget the ready material for English class."mery stuck a book in his face.

"we brought a bag of clothes for you to wear."alex slides the bag under his bed.

"...along with your picture of shinju ."shelly hands him that.

"don't for get hs lucky mermaid doll!"raph and mizu shows everyone.

"its luck because shinju gave it to me."he was red in the face.

oh...i forgot to tell you paul transferred over to shinju's school form his to be closer to her .Paul had call each one of his teachers at the school asking them to send him his work his missed. so they sent it home with each friends he shared the class with since he hated missing classes.

"how you doing?"coral asked.

"doctor's said i had a few broken ribs and my testis are the size of grape fruits i made not be able to father children. "

"awwwwww poor baby ."alex made his sad face.

"at least you and shelly could have kids."he wanted to die.

"i hope so."alex started kissing shells neck.

"down boy."he was dragged off by mizu and umi.

All hated when paul was depressed since the one girl he wanted to be with right had been kidnapped.

"shinju."paul started to cry once more.

They saw how his tears came pouring out his eyes as alex sat on the bed and held him letting his cry into his chest .they all surrounded him saying he wasn't the only one in pain thats when shinju's clamwing pendent glowing as his tears flowed.

"my children."she called the 6 remanding mermaid princesses

"aqua regina!"they were happy to see her.

"don't morn my children ."she wore a sad face of her own.

"how can we be truly happy when out fellow princess was taken from us."coral wiped her tears from her face.

"she sleeps in cave where the foe lies ." aqua regina explained.

She on to tell them of the story of the ancient love between the first mermaid and the 1st dark blue mermaid princess. Their foe was lady nan-ta who last swore to gt the heart of a mermaid princess to bring back her son.

"WHAT?"paul yelled out in pain.

"lady nan-ta is going to place shinju's heart in her son's chest!"guessed mizu.

"yes my children."aqua regina looked away.

Mizu started crying over the fact that 1st dark blue mermaid princess did to the lady nan-ta son. Raph took her to bathroom for them to have a private time to them selves to calm mizu came down. After that aqua regina left them as Coral freaked when hearing a liquid hitting metal sound coming from paul's cot. He explained he wasn't allowed to go rest room normally so he was hook up to special machine that let him 'relieve' him self any time he needed.

"hey it not like i can go freely like nate ."hey yelled at coral.

"sorry like just weird to see you going with tube hook up top you groined."she shouts back.

"i hate this."paul yelled.

"you lucky you get to stay in bed with a machine pissing for you."alex wanted that.

"...and bust leg."he added.

"he glad those covers when the tube stuck?"sango points.

"if you want to see take a look?"he dared her.

"can we?"scotted wanted to see.

"if you can stomach it."he looked away.

Only umi and a few guys looked under the covers to find paul boxerless and where the tube leads. After that they all agreed shinju was going to be a lucky girl on her honey moon with paul. So they stayed in the his room as they help ed him on his home work for classes that were due .they left the room for short time for him to dressed as the doctor cleared his to wear his own clothes.

"this way more comfortable then that dumb gown."he tossed his gown to the floor.

When the gang re-entered the room he wore white shirt with boxers that had a opening where the tube came of in the front. Had lunch together joking around by paul not being able to walk for some time. They left since visit hours were over around 9:00 pm as he fell sleep him self.

In a secret cave ...

"wake my son."lady nan-ta watched cole open his eyes.

"mother...?"he looked away.

"welcome back "she hugged him.

"who that?"he looked to shinju's discarded body.

"nobody."she blocked his view.

Cole right off pushed her away from him as his new found heart pounded madly i his body at the site of her body.

This is what is happening his mind:

"my heart is yours."he faced shinju .

"yes your mother placed it in you after removing from me ."she cried.

"then i well return your heart to you ."he was pissed.


	28. the return

"excuse me miss can you tel me where is mr.samlong room?"cole asked a nurse.

"room 2323!"she said not looking.

with that cole carried shinju's body bridal style down the hallway, up the stairs, right passing a nurse station on the way. paul was had come out of the bathroom after swelling went down using crotches. He was still depressed on loosing shinju now wearing her clamwing necklace as a bracelet.

"this the room of paul samlong?"cole popped his head in.

"yeah."paul popped on to his bed.

"in we go."cole kicked the door wide open to carry shinju in.

"SHINJU!"paul shouts .

Cole told him to shut up after laying her on the cot with paul who hugged her body close to his own. what shocked paul was she didn't have a heart beat as cole explained that his mother lady nan-ta placed her heart in him. Paul wasn't pissed or disappointed he was just relieved shinju was returned to him .

"thanks ."paul smiled .

"i want to return her heart."cole stated

"...but?"paul didn't want to him to die once more.

"wait my child." aqua regina appeared to them.

"aqua regina!"cole knew her.

Her staff glow in tone with cole's heart beat placed shinju's heart back in her chest as she gave cole a new one. She like how cole showed his noble heart in wanting to give shinju back to paul. She even grant coled a live in the human world for the kindness he also showed in caring for shinju's body.

"may you live a happy life."she leaves.

"hmmmmmm..."shinju came too.

"hey welcome back."cole weakly smiled to her.

"shinju..."paul huffed .

"what?"she notice his red face.

"your hands."he points to where they were.

Both shinju and cole looked to where her hands were gripping the harden lump through the covers. she then looked his casted leg and brace wrist with her hand still on the lump. The sadness was register in her eyes before paul assured her it wasn't her fault to begin with. She saw he wore her clamwing necklace around his good wrist when he was holding her hand.

"here."he unwrapped it from his wrist placing it on her neck.

"thanks."she started to cry.

"down cry princess ."cole hands her a rag .

"i can't help it."she was glad to be alive once more.

"yes you can."paul kissed her forehead.

After paul's breakfast was delivered for the day by a hot nurse who hit on cole and got talked at by shinju. He shared with cole and shinju since they always gave him to much to eat .

"thanks for sharing you food with us."shinju started stuffing her face.

"you feed her at all ?"paul looked to cole.

"don't know i was in a deep sleep."cole tried to remember.

"yummy."she loved all of it.

"at least she's alive ."paul smiled.

"sorry about that."cole felt sorry about that.

"i should thank aqua regina!"thought shijnu aloud.

"same here."coel agreed.

"may i tag along?"asked paul.

"not until your better."Cole and shinju gave him the evil eye.

With that cole got up to leave but was escorted out by Paul and shinju together who wanted to see him off. After he left they went back to paul's room to wit for coco and shinju's father to come get her.

"i wish you didn't have to get hurt because of me."shinju helped paul onto his bed.

"hey it gives me time off my stressful life anyway."paul leans back.

"...but i missed you and the others must of all."she pulled up a a chair.

"they missed you too ."he answered back.

"now i am back."she posed.

"thanks to our new friend."he laughed.

"yeah cole doesn't seem to be a bad guy."she sighed happily.

"true."paul agreed.

"you know his a merman."she remembered that about him.

"no way."paul couldn't this.

Before they could talk more her parents bushed through the door with shining smiles on their faces. Coco almost hugged the living day out her daughter as her father gave paul a 1,000 dollar check .

"honey we were so worried about you."her father smiled at her.

"i know."she tried to take.

"ready to go home?"coco was crying.

"god yes."she cheered..

"bye then."paul waved to her .

"I'll come and see you tomorrow."she smiled at him.

"alright."he laid back in bed falling asleep.

Paul fell sleep as shinju left with her parents for hoe that the missed while she was gone. She called each one of her friends and they guys friends since she was good friends with them too. When she got to alex's place she was surprised to get a panic shelly over the phone. See shelly is living at alex's home since her parents out of the state with no other family members for her to live with on land. With her parents permission and alex's father to agreed to it she's living with them.

Instead of sleeping in her room in her own bed in the mansion she ended up getting drunk with alex . When she woke this morning their clothes were piled all over his room's floor with her in the nude. When she looked over at alex he had a very happy expression on his face holding her to his chest .so she wiggled out his grip grabbed her clothes and went to her room on the opposite end of the house.

"do you think?"shinju was worried for her.

"i don't know."shellt whined.

"buy your a mermaid princess how could this happen?"shinju yelled over the phone.

"human alcohol."shelly remembered what alex gave her to drink.

"thats worst the cola."she yelled again.

"i know."shelly whined.

"you took the test yet?"she remembered the human test.

"yeah."shelly looked to the stick.

"well...?"she had to know.

"it showed i am not pregnant."she was relieved.

"does alex know." she wanted her to tell him.

"no he was taken to a business meeting while ago."she sighed sadly.

"you have to tell him soon."she urged her.

"that i am pregnant."she was confused.

"no your not ready to be a mother mermaid."she yelled it out to her .


	29. music time

Alex groaned when shelly fixed his bow tie for him since their were heading a concert with their friends. Their were going to see coral's uncle rihito who invited them since he was preforming japan.

"are you sure your not pregnant?"alex asked again.

"i took the test and the went to the doctor and took his test they both said no."shelly assured him.

"next time i get drunk and have intercourse with you put a condom on me." he warned her to do that.

"meaning no more getting drunk to have sex." she shots back.

"...but out first time was when we were drunk." he whined.

"yeah kind of weird."she smoothed out his jacket.

"all i remember from that night is heated feelings and enjoying it a lot."he sighed sadly.

"please after the 3rd round you were out like a light."she giggled.

"was i any good?"he was worried.

"yes you were."she winks at him

when alex came back from the business meeting hours later the night after he and shelly had drunken sex. She told him about her pregnancy scary that got him worried until this day. They weren't ready to have a baby since alex wanted to finish medical school with shelly by his side.

"how i look?"shely turned around in her new dress.

"hot enough to eat!"alex joked.

"later."shelly walked passed him.

"if its leading anything special we're buying protection."he thinks he is getting laid.

shelly took alex's hand like he was bog boy as their friends were waiting for them in grand entrance hall of alex's home. They were all told by shinju about shelly's and alex's drunk night some were surprised others still in shock.

"i can't believe it."coral was excited.

"she's the first of us to lost her virginity before all of us."sango wanted to cry.

"his a med student from rich family."umi stated.

"he is so hot."mizu picture alex in her mind.

"hey!"raph was offended.

"you know she didn't mean it."paul assured him.

"get over it man."nate pats him on the back.

"its just shelly's lucky to have guy like alex."yui added.

"i hope she wearing it?"mery asked her self aloud.

"you mean that dress that matched her hair color."scott knew what she was talking about.

"wasn't it out her price range."sammy remember the price.

"here they come."shinju grabbed paul's arm tightly.

They were talking about the over priced dressed shelly spotted in high priced only for snobs shop on rich side of town. she tried the dress on once with sammy, scott ,and mery along to find out she looked great in it. They took a picture of her in it some how alex got hold of the picture had hard on right then and there because of the way shelly looked in the dress.

So he went back to the shop that had the dress that was still on the display dummy and bought it as the 1st gift for her. her in return was brought to her work (hall monitor for a high school) on there career day. Alex talked about his future in medicine as kids threw questions at him that he answered correctly. For the rest of that day they spent in the empty teacher's lounge asleep in each others arms on the sofa.

"hey guys."alex waved to the guys.

"smoking hot."sammy drooled.

"can i have piece of that?"yui smirked.

"boobs!"paul stared at her chest.

"dude come on share!"raph wanted mizu to look like that.

"shake that groove thing."nate lover shelly's backside in the dress.

"hands off!"alex eyed them

each one of the guys forgetting their hot mermaid girlfriends who were disappointed or yelled at them but never once got pissed. The girls agreed with guys after cooling off shelly looked good in the dress alex got her. the loaded up in alex's family limo since his father was busy and brothers were out using there own cars. There were heading to coral's uncle rihito concert together as each couple sat next to each other on the way there.

When they got there they were taken through the VIP entrance and placed in bow sits that belonged to victor's father company. The surprising thing is how 17 people could fit in box sits. That didn't bother them as the girls listened to the wonderful music as some of the guys fell asleep. Alex, nate, scott, and paul stayed a wake near there girls sides loving the ay the music was played.

"how is your uncle rihito related to you again?"nate asked.

"on dad's side i told you this long ago."coral explained.

"i know ."he started to tear up.

"awwww...no more crying alright?"she held him.

"i let you down so i have to."he whined a little.

"just because you forgot my dad and uncle rihito share the same blood line doesn't make me mad."she smiled for him.

"you sure?"he looked to her face.

"yeah."she kissed his forehead.

Its true what coral told nate that her dad Kaito Doumoto and Rihito Amagi are of the Panthalassa clan. He stayed apart of the seven mermaids princess lives raising his sister Michal Amagi. Coral when growing up with the others mermaid princesses by her side learned to love his music unlike her parents. It the guys the girls took a liking too that had some time to get use to music that liked.

"his asleep again."mizu kissed sleeping raph on the forehead.

"so is this one." mery waved her head back and fourth catching yui napping.

"good night sweetie."umi pats a the slumbering sammy on his head.

"poor thing just isn't into the music i like."teased nate.

"sleep tight ."scott giggled.

"boys!"sango and coral spoke.

During the ending part of the concert the group were allowed back stage thanks to the back stage passes they got .the guys who slept during the concert were half a sleep and trying to walk by them selves the girls Rihito.

"you were so good."mizu smiled at him.

"even hearing you play sounds better then before."shinju was impressed with his skills.

"i love your songs."mery wanted a piece of him.

"i am glad i came."umi couldn't stop smiling.

"i want you CD when it comes out."sango loved the music.

"uncle how long you staying this time?"coral asked.

"coral yuor so lucky."shelly was sad.

"glad to see all you too and who's your friends?" Rihito points toward the guys.

the guys excluding nate and alex got jealous there girlfriends got excited over a man they knew since they were new borns.

"nate thornhall."nate smiled.

"Scott Winters."he had his arms crossed.

"yui tiks."he wanted to die.

"paul samlong ."he tried to stay come.

"alex suun-lee."he bowed his head to him.

"raph coughup."he narrowed his eyes.

"sammy simling."he was upset.

The girls by now went back to their pissed off boyfriends that calm down quickly as they girls explained . Since they were mermaids they were attached to well played music from humans.


	30. group time

"YOU WHAT?"lady nan-ta yelled .

"I returned the girls heart mother."cole stood there.

"I TOOK THAT GIRL'S HEART FOR YOU LIVE ONCE MORE."she shouts.

"meaning you pulled a her away from the world she knew."he turned away.

"cole..."she whispered his name.

with that he left the main chamber of his mothers palace for the surface world me felt more apart of. Its when he hit land and taking his male human form as a women named Michal Amagi spotted him.

"did you just have a fin?"she asked.

"yes and you problem with that."he shot back.

"nothing ..."she looked his over.

"never seen a merman before?"he watched what she was doing.

"no." she blushed.

"the name is cole tuyi you?"he was interested.

"Michal Amagi."she looked to his feet.

That was the beginning a beautiful friendship for the both of them as cole got invite to Michal Amagi's beach mansion she shared with her brother. Cole found familiar faces on Amagi's back porch .

"hey there."coral spotted him.

"cole we missed you."sango got excited.

"join the party."umi smiled.

"want some BAR-B-Q?"mery offered him food.

"you look great dude."shinju happy to see him.

"welcome back man."mizu tried her best to smirk.

"hey hero."shelly waved to him.

"we heard what you did for shinju and paul."alex flipping meat on the grill.

"thanks for that."yui handing out drinks.

" hungry?"raph points to the snack table.

"glad you came ."paul he nods to him.

"come party with us."scott dancing.

"come sit ."nate gets him a sit.

"enjoy your self."sammy walked around the place.

The gang were invited over to Amagi's beach mansion for a back home BAR-B-Q party. Everyone was walking around in swimsuits or in the near by hot tub in mermaid form chatting. So Cole was handed food by alex who was cooking at the grill since rihito had business call. Shelly, mery, mizu,and yui made Cole sit with them as he found out something the others already know of.

"wow!"he sat there staring at mery and yui.

"i know." shelly couldn't believe it.

"it was amazing."mery held yui's hands tightly.

"more then once too."yui smirked kissing mery on the cheek.

"it happen the night after the concert we all went too."mizu explained.

What happen the night of the concert ending was the night yui and mery lost their virginity together. Yui wore protection the whole night me made love to mery making breakfast for her afterward. He even had a change of clothes for her as he drove her to school. After school yui and mery talked about what happen between them before facing her parents together. That got alone time for other to find out how much that night meant to them. Yui spent the night at mery's home asleep in her room on the floor with her curled up in his arms.

"shell there you are."alex wrapped his arms around her.

"what alex?"shelly looked in to his eyes.

"i missed you."he put on his puppy eyes.

"i was talking to cole, mery, mizu,and yui ."she points them out.

"hey."cole waved to alex.

"hi hi."mery sips her drink.

"yo!"yui just nods to him.

"hey-a!"mizu winked at him.

Cole then waved his head back and fourth at the alex and shelly acted toward teach other. He heard for coral and scott that those two got drunk few weeks ago and slept with each other.

"i heard from a few friends alex you stepped it up level with shelly."cole looked to him.

"yeah ."alex smiled.

"we all know."mizu crossed her legs.

"now me and mery are part of the club."yui smiled.

"yui !"mery slapped his hands.

"what?"he looked to her

"you make it sound all one sided."she thought he remembered there night together one night stand.

"sorry."knew he hurt her sounding like jerk.

That when Michal stole col from the small group as mery followed wanting breathing room from yui's attention smoothing. Yui stayed put for him to give mery time to her self as he needed time by him self also.

"miss.Amagi is something wrong?"

"you have to merman."

"i thought i made my self clear ."

"that you are a merman?"

"yes ."

"then thats cleared up can i go hang with my friends now?"

"first."

"what?"

"this."

cole almost stumble to his butt with his flying behind him on the railing he was knocked into . Michal was pressed up against him with her hands wrapped around his neck tightly. Mery watched from her hiding spot as yui joined her worried why she followed cole and Michal.

"wow!"yui couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"yui i thought you wanted to hang with the guys?"mery wanted to punch him.

"couldn't ."he looked hurt.

"why not?"she begged.

"i know you want some time alone but i got worried when you followed cole and Michal."he sadly answered.

Mery just waved her head back and fourth as yui loosen his grip on her waist line as he forgave him .they watched as col returned the kiss to Michal before he removed his lips from hers. As cole's new heart started to beat for his new girl someone he knew well was watching from her undersea palace.


	31. just another party

"I love her ."cole held on to Michal's hand.

"she's of the Panthalassa clan." lady nan-ta yelled at him.

"so...i am still good enough for him ." Michal sounded scaryed.

"don't you dare talk to me that way give." lady nan-ta wanted to slap her .

"mom stop it."cole pulled Michal to him for safety reasons.

Michal wanted to meet cole's mother lady nan-ta who couldn't stand him hanging with the new mermaid princesses. So Rihito throws this huge celebration in name of peace for the seven seas inviting the girls and their boyfriends(who were still jealous of the guy). Cole who been staying at the pearl baths running the place for girls when they weren't busy came as well. it was getting his mother to come on land that was the problem.

So the girls went to her hide out with their boyfriend waiting on on alex's family yacht until them came up. When lady nan-ta caved in when the girls started to sing their 5th song on repeat. So she came on the ship to find wet females wrapped in towel in the embrace of mortal males.

"i thought your mom was mean when she got drunk."scott laughed.

"you trying to make me want yo smack you."ate gave him the look.

"rule one never talk about nate's personal life."whispered paul to scott.

"i know."scott smirked.

Thats when paul, scott and nate got tackled by coral,sango,and mizu taking their food to drinks form them wanting to dance. The others were doing their own thing giving shelly and alex time to sneak off.

"damn shel i missed you. "alex held her close to his body.

"you mean my body."she rolled her eyes at him.

"no your mind ,your soul... everything is what i missed."he started to kiss down ward.

"didn't that new office assistance help you out? "she remembered the flaming red head.

"she doesn't compare to you."he undoes her blouse's buttons.

"hmmm..."she knew he only had eyes for her.

alex then picked up bridal-style and howled ass to the neatest guest room he could find with a little 'buddy' showing shelly the state he was in. sex between shelly and alex wasn't a mindless fuck to roll in the sheets for them. It was a way alex could share his love for shelly other then showering her with gifts and commenting her looks.

"you better have protection alex?"she kicked off her shoes.

"right here."he pulled few out.

She smiled as he place them on the night stand so he could enjoy the foreplay that shelly was so good at . He had been on a mouth long trip of sorts with his newest office assistance who dressed like a slut(pissed shelly off who thought she was after alex). That whole time it was shelly who made his heart hurt being away for her. right now he wanted to show her how much he missed her and she wanted to ride him hard.

Back to party...

"cole come on i want to take you some where." Michal pulled cole up the stairs.

"like where?"he was bright red in th face.

"my bedroom?"she smiled.

Speechless cole just followed her down hallways and stairs wells until he was pulling into a lush room .not noticing the bedroom door being lock in back him as he looked around the nature inspired place. He was told to take sit upon the bed as Michal left to change into something more comfortable .

"i guess tonight is the night."cole removed his boots.

He placed them at the foot of bed with his boat and hair tie since he had grown out his hair for looks. He smiled when he saw the many picture of him and Michal together that were taken over the short time they been together. She was so happy in each one holding on to his arm each time.

"you ready out there?"her voice caught his attention.

"yeah ."he answered.

She walked out in a sheer short cut teddy that tied in the front with matching sky blue thong that went with her plump ass. This aroused cole as his mother's bad mood faded form his mind at the sight of Michal.

"you know i want this."she crawled on to the bed toward him

"i knew for some time."he await s her.

when she got on top of him noticing the harden lump in his pants that made her straddle his lower half .before they started anything their was loud moaning coming from the near by guest room located in her room. Cole not wanting to Michal to get scarred of this left her to check it out with flashlight.

In the guest room...

a nude alex and bra clad shelly were in middle of sweaty intercourse as their clothes laid on the floor around the bed . The box of protection alex brought with him was torn open with 2 used condoms wrappers in the trash already.

"GOD ...YES!"alex yelled thrusting back into shelly.

"...harder..."begged shelly .

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

went someone pounding at the door

the knocking was ignored for few minutes by both of them as alex and her both climaxed. Meaning pulled out of her ,removed 2nd condom with a tissue, tossed it in trash, and grabbed his boxers.

"i finally get some alone time and this happens."he left the bed with shelly asleep in it .

when he opened it cole flashed him with the flash light he had in the face before he pulled it away form him.

"alex what are you doing?"cole saw he was only wearing boxers.

"didn't Rihito tell you the guest rooms are opened to anyone who wants to spend the night."he hands back the flashlight.

"no i was with his sister half the night."he rolled his eyes.

"can i get back to making love to girlfriend now?"he was ready to return to shelly.

Both men said their good byes to each other as they both returned to women that awaited them upon their return. cole said his good byes to Michal since he needed return home to with lady nan-ta. Alex got to spoon with shelly the rest of the night before joining their friends after the party ended(lets just say missing for 4 hours got them in trouble ).

"sleep over!" Michal yelled to all.

"YAY!cheered sango.

"this rocks!"scott smirked.

"i love you aunty."coral loved what she did this for them.

"i better call my parents then."paul needed to use th phone.

"movie time."sammy waved video around.

"who wants popcorn?"mizu looked around.

"pillow fight."shinju and shelly hit each with pillows.

"i'll go set up." Rihito left.

"let us help."raph and nate wanted to chip in.

"this co-ed?"alex asked around.

"it should be."umi assured him

after setting the grand living room up for a group of people to watch a movie on the wide screen with happy couple surrounding it. They were all changed into their night clothes cuddling and snuggling under blankets for warmth. Michal was on couch as her brother selecting movies for them to pick from.

_The choices:_

_-aquamarine_

_-dinsey's the little mermaid_

_-pirates of the Caribbean (all 3 movies)_

_-godzilla_

_-swan princess (both movies)_

_**(i could think of any other water related movies you know message me )**_

the votes:

_-aquamarine and dinsey's the little mermaid_

_tied_

_-pirates of the Caribbean (all 3 movies)_

_got 3 votes_

_-godzilla_

_got one votes_

_-swan princess (both movies)_

_got half votes_

_winner: aquamarine and dinsey's the little mermaid_

so aquamarine was played first since the girls threaten the guys and both hosts with god's know what. Then dinsey's the little mermaid would go 2nd after that one that made the girls cry during good and bad scenes.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	32. forgotten

In a secret cave ...

lady nan-ta sat upon her throne like chair watching the cole and Michal through her seeing orb. Since the party cole spent more and more time on land then he did in her undersea palace in his mermaid form.

"damn this gigi and cali-shee appear."she summons her servants.

Both 5'6" females with light brown or golden hair with teal color eyes and wearing ocean blue outfits .one with the ponytail stepped forward bowing to her master quickly not to angry her.

"you summon use my lady."the girl asked.

"kill the girl of the girl by the name Michal Amagi of the Panthalassa clan."she showed them her picture.

With that the girl were sent out with a mission to kill Michal Amagi of the Panthalassa clan by orders of lady nan-ta .she waited many years to get her son back now he was becoming a lander (what his mother called mermaids that lived on the land). If she only knew that he and Michal were in truly love.

At that moment with cole and Michal...

alex and shelly along with nate and coral were hanging with them at the beach since it was school off day. They were at alex's family's private beach house that had its own nonpublic section of the beach. Shelly was rocking her new 2 piece that came in a lavender color with ringlets as coral stuck with her one piece white swimsuit. Michal wore a simple swimsuit covered with cole's hoodie walking around in flip flops.

For nate he wore white swim boxer shorts to match coral swim wear and alex was in purple swim shorts having splash fight with shelly. Cole wore a speedo colored completely black(something he could wear ) siting by Michal's side in the shade.

"who wants drinks?"alex asked all.

"bottle water."nate yelled.

"diet cola."happily clapped coral.

"same here."shelly agreed with her.

"you want to get drunk."cole warned them.

"bite me ."corla sticks her tounge out at him.

"let us have some fun."shelly gave him the cold shoulder.

"young ones these days."cole rolled his eyes at them.

"me and cole will take bottle teas." Michal decided their drink for them.

That hen alex left noticing the to seaweed like creatures pulling them selves from the bottom of the ocean on to shore . They then took the from of hot girls with light brown or golden hair with teal color eyes and wearing ocean blue outfits .

"hey this beach is private property."shelly yelled at them.

they didn't answer her right off as they looked at the others who knew they were.

"her!" the one with bun points to Michal.

"by order of lady nan-ta she is to be killed."one with ponytail looked to cole.

"damn!"cole knew the girls.

"i thought you guys died."coral remembered them.

the girls that stood before them were the same ones that attacked and took shinju .now their new mission was to kill Michal so lady nan-ta could have her son back home where she thought he belongs.

"cole who are they?" Michal saw worry in his eyes.

"gigi and cali-shee my mothers thugs."

"thugs is a ugly word."cali-shee said.

"try helpers."gigi took a step.

Thats when both coral and shelly got to their feet taking their clamwing necklaces in hands. gigi and cali-shee smiled knowing the girl were going to morph into their idol forms to fight them .

"then lets play ."cali-shee placed her fingers near her lips.

With a blow of her lips aiming for the guys and Michal she sent her wind type attack 'breaking wind curls '(that were to large pillars of air formed destroying everything in their path ). that made both girls morph in to their idol forms using 'pulsing heart 'songblast.

BOOM

as both attack got each other.

That have gigi time to go after Michal when a smoke screen of sand and ocean spray blocked mortal vision. Cali-shee was the on holding both the girls with another 'breaking wind curls' as the guys tried to find Michal.

"time to die."gigi whispered in Michal ear.

"NOOOOO!"she yelled in fear.

They now stood on the beach house's back porch away from the sand smoke screen watching the battle take place. Gigi had Michal wrapped in her slime cage so she wouldn't get away from her.

"should i choke or drown you?"gig couldn't decide.

Michal was so frozen over with fear in loosening her life and thanking her friends that were battling cali-shee were dead. She thought she heard a yell of pain come from the fading sand smoke screen followed by a laughing.

"pleas..."was the only thing Michal could say.

"what?"gigi looked her over.

"..." Michal started crying .

Not wanting to kill her now gigi sighed thinking she would just delete the girl's memories instead of killing her. she she reached into her self removing a easer orb she would place in Michal to rid her of cole.

"here girl."gigi called to her.

"what?" Michal looked to her.

"i am not going to kill you instead o i am going to remove cole from your memories to keep you safe."she smiled.

before could happen someone came from inside the house running toward her and the orb went flying the orb didn't go flying toward small group of people in the beach to went toward person who save Michal.

"NO ALEX!" Michal yelled.

Before gigi could recall her easer orb after landing on her butt thanks to push she got form mortal male. The orb glowed brightly with image of shelly within to alex sealing up his every memory of her .thats when purple idol and pink idol pearls voices ran on the porch with cole and carrying a hurt nate behind them.

"what happen?"asked pink idol voice.

"my easer orb went into that guy."gig sadly spoke.

"meaning?"shelly was worried.

"gigi's easer orb sealed up or too away his memories of shelly ."cole explained.

"this is going to suck butt big time."nate painfully speaks.

Aftet that nate was taken to hospital by shelly and coral as cole went home along with gigi and cali-shee to handle a problem. through out this whole thing a clueless alex stayed sitting tryign to think why purple haired girl cried when he couldn't remember her name.


	33. make up

"who are you?"alex yelled.

He had spent 2 whole weeks of his college vacation on trying to remember the purple haired girl. He had eaten bur now groomed or cleaned his room as he remembered the day his friend nate got hurt when they were hanging at his family's beach house. He had a box that was filled with pictures of the purples haired girl and him together . 

"COME ON WHO IS SHE TO ME?"he sadly yelled grabbing his chest.

His heart ached every time he looked at a picture of him and that girl in his arms .he even looked through scraps of paper like ticket stubs, game programs, musical programs, and ect...

"i know everyone said she's my special someone."he laid back on his bed board.

He held the first picture of them taken by a young boy on the first day they met . She wore a revealing purple two piece that caught his attention when she laid out there on display to the world.

**Bumb-Bump! Bumb-Bump! Bumb-Bump!**

Went his heart when something snapped inside

the easer orb that was accidentally placed in him by gigi broke in half when images of hot shelly floods his heard and mind. It was that day when h went o beach to clear his head after studying and test taking . A purple haired mermaid princess with killer looks and revealing two piece caught his heart and his mind.

"shelly bellbomb!"he yelled her name.

He stumbled through his dirty room calling the maids on the intercom to clean the place up while he cleaned his self up. He had to weeks of loneliness and despair to make up for. Because after her 'lost' his memory shelly moved out his family house into her own apartment .she used the money she was saving up for a vacation for them .

He remember the tears she shed when she drove off in her moving van away from him. Then he did feel anything but a pain staking heartbroken when she faded away. She left him her new adresse so he could take the rest of things to her .right now he stood nude under col shower shaving and cleaning him self up.

In shelly's new apartment...

she had just got unpacking the last of her kitchen stuff for the day as she plops down on her beat up conch. She caught sight of a old picture of her and alex together the time he took her to Paris for a shopping weekend. she started to cry when the image of him blankly looking at her that day saying he never knew her in his life.

"at least you enjoying you new life with out me."she whispered.

She remembered packing her thing up at his home and loading them in the van she rented .she had gotten the apartment she was in now for them to move in to together. instead she was living here alone looking for 2nd job to pay the pricey rent cost. 

"better get started on folding the boxes up."she placed picture down.

Before she could start her door bell went off the hook with someone yelling her name and pounding on her door. The person wasn't giving up as he yelled her name slipping a picture of when they were 1st together under her door. She walked p to the door to find the picture as the explained the story behind it.

"its the 1st picture taken of us to gather ...damn you looked good in the purple shelly."the voice spoke softly.

She picked up the picture asking that voice if he remembered why her nickname was shel. He told her he gave her that name after their drunken night that lead to them sleeping together. She opened the door slowly to find alex standing there with her favorite flowers in hand .

"it was you who brought back my memories so i give you this photo album as my 1st gift form the heart to you ."he held them to up to her.

taking them from her and letting him in trying to hide the joy she feelings from having him back like this. He stood behind her a few feet away watching her close her front door locking it so they would have some privacy .

"so have you been?"he lets her pass him.

"fine until now."she sighed.

"i was a mess after what happen."he meant it.

She smiled to her self before heading to the kitchen where she placed the flowers in a glass vase filled with water. He had been told to make him self at home in the living room while she was in kitchen. Doing what she told him he sat there trying to think of ways to get her to get to forgive him. When...

"alex!"she called worried he forgot again.

"yeah shel!"he turned to face her.

their she was setting the vase of flowers on the the dining room table as she was making her way to him .he was about to move over so she could sit by him only to have her placing her self on his lap straddling his legs.

"i missed you."she wraps her arms around his neck.

"if you only knew how much those words mean to me."he wrapped his arms around her waist line.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**WARNING: major lemon scene coming up !**

**If your under 13 turn back now!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They both kicked off their shoes and removed their socks before getting into anything got physical between them. They didn't take long to lean into the couch when their lips meant each other in passionate way showing the built lust for each other. Thats when shelly could alex undoing the many buttons on her blouse .as her hand were only trancing his muscles making her way to the hem of her shirt slowly started pulling it up. When both shirt were now laying on the floor alex was working on getting shelly's bra off.

"hey before we go further ..."she didn't want unprotected sex.

"don't worry i got some."he flash ed her his prised smile.

he showed her a box he had shoved into his pants back pocket after paying them and the flowers when he was on his way here. her bra was removed joining their tops on the floor with alex messaging the bare breasts each one of his hands. After alex had his fill of forplay with with her boobs she kissed her way down his chest to the hem of his pants.

"someone already wants me."she notice the lump in groined area.

"...so tight..."his pants were getting to small for him.

When the belt ,button and zipper came undone leaving the tent in his boxers for her eyes to feast on. So she got bold and reached into the opening of his boxers wrapping her fingers around his already harden member. He tensed as she started to move her hand to the tip from the base slowly making his moan out her name. 

"god...shel!"he barely whispered.

After a minutes of so passed him he came in her mouth after twirling her tounge around his tip. She removed the rest of her clothing for him as he got explore her body with his hands and lips before they got into intercourse(he wore protection). 

Just outside shelly's apartment building...

"coral are you sure about this?"nate let her opened the door for him.

"yeah shelly needs us in this time of her life."she opened the door for him.

After pulling her boyfriend from his bed where he was resting his hurt leg so they could visit a friend in need. If they only knew what was happening as the headed for the elevator together with the help of the door man. 

"have a nice day."the door man saw them off.

When the doors to the elevator closed with coral and nate in it it just the guy. Shelly had had called his desk stating she didn't want anyone coming up to her family's apartment (...but family) since alex was there with her. So just sighed deeply hoping the young couple here to see shelly turn back .

"better look for new job."he turned to the newspaper.

When coral and nate exited the elevator on shelly's family apartment floor they headed straight for her place. Remembering where the spare key was coral opened the front door for nate.

"where is she?"nate entered looking around.

Coral closed and locked up the door as nate heard something coming from living room area. So they headed over their to find...

"SHELLY!"coral say her on her back.

"ALEX!" nate spotted alex on top of shelly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DONH HERE?"alex screamed red in the face.

"why me!"hated what was happening.

On the floor of the living was naked shelly and alex with him on top of her cover in sweat with their clothes all over the floor. 

½ hour later...

alex and shelly bath together before dressing as nate and coral waited for them in the cleaned living room. Right now the young ones were talking over the following...

"i can't believe you got your memory back."coral was glowing with happiness.

"yeah by the way they were making up he remembers everything." nate wanted to throw up.

"thanks."alex coldly answered them.

Thats when coral and nate nervously laughed as alex got elbowed gently in his rib cage by shelly. 

"glad to know you guys care enough to come over and see how i was doing since dad is out of town."shelly smiled.

mr.Bellbomb who was known for waiting for his hot wife to return from her underwater kingdom every month went out of town. Leaving shelly to care for her self over the due process while he was gone. He knew of alex's memory problem wanting to stay home to help shelly heal but was urge to leave by her and did so .

"...yeah..."alex rubbed his side.

"that what we're here for."nate and coral smiled.

Thats when shelly told them she was making in with alex into his new apartment when he started his internship at st.angelic hospital. If you could only see the smile on coral's face before she throw a happy fit. Nate to move away form her before she squeezed him to death with her new found strength. 

"so nate hows you busted leg?"alex looked to his casted up leg.

See all nate had badly hurt him self against gigi harming his leg to where he was let go from the swim team until he healed up. Nate told him he was lose dose painkiller because of his allergies and sedative digestive system. 

"can we spend the night in celebration of you two getting back together?"begged coral.

"fine."alex answer.

"alright with me."shelly smiled.

Shelly and alex were surprised that coral brought a overnight bag for her and nate to spend the night .the guest room was made up for the extra pair as alex set up a holder that would hold on to nate's casted leg when he slept.


	34. cursed

"they made up?"raph sat there.

"pretty much."nate remembered.

"who know."yui blinked.

"yeah."mery smiled.

"you sure he was on top coral?"asked mizu.

"yeah."coral sheered.

"what are you guys talking about?!" asked Shelly .

"i say they're gossiping."alex answered shely.

"you guys Making up."sango cheerfully stated.

"you trying to get us killed."scott hated when alex got mad.

"leave her along ."shinju got grumpy.

"thats my girl."paul hugged her.

they all gathered outside their favorite cafe after hearing alex and shelly were back together even hotter then ever. It was coral who blab the detail about how they got back together as nate was asked about everything.

"got your drinks ?"sammy returned from the machine.

"cola!"both sango and coral yelled.

"better be diet ice tea for us in there."alex and shelly meant it.

"three waters."cheered umi, Shinju, and mizu.

"along with juice."mery and yui looked the glasses over.

"sports drink for us ."nater and scott smiled.

"flavored water !"raph and paul yelled.

Everyones drinks were handed off to them as they started to plan the down fall of lady nan-ta for cole's safety. She has caused a lot of trouble the mermaids and her son's newest relationship with michal. The girl wanted to teach that women a lesson as the guys just wanted their girls to come back in one piece.

"cheers to shelly and alex !"sammy lifts his glass.

"cheers!"everyone did the same.

Alex and shelly just shared a deep kiss warm feelings lifting their glasses also glad to be back together. Thats when they saw children with balloons and stuffed animal run by saying the festival near by was fun. So some of the girl that were drunk on cola wanted otgo as the other s just wanted to have some fun.

"well guys?"nate looked to them.

"sure."sammy like the idea.

"fine."paul helped shinju form her sit.

"alright."raph kissed mizu on the cheek.

"let party."yui got to his fett.

"as long as you say away from cola."scott told sango.

"yeah no problem."alex smirked at shelly.

So they agreed to celebrate alex and shelly's make up with a festival celebration that was around the corner. They're were games and all sorts of foods the girls and guys loved as they were being followed.

"for interfering in lady nan-ta's pans you all shall pay."the girl giggled.

After lady nan-ta's mind easer plan back fired she focus on wiping out the princesses for good sine they always seemed to be in her way .so she sent out gigi this time ending cali-shee's life for screwing up. If only the girl's notice after meeting up at the cafe they were being spied on by gigi.

"seems the human boy remember his love."she notice how affective alex was with shelly.

She thought the orb made to remove memories of a loved one was forever but broke giving alex back his treasured memories. He even made up with shelly in such a passionate way that the orb was move completely. She lost her focus for a moment watching the way every guy the princesses were with treat them like a princess.

"god i can't do this."she felt strange inside.

That when gigi hit the ground with massive head ache threatening to tear her head apart with lady nan-ta's voice in side of it.

"do your mission!" lady nan-ta voice was full of angry.

"NO!"she imaged hwo happy everyoen was.

"dop as i say!" lady nan-ta's vocie got madder.

"NO THEY'RE SO HAPPY!" she cryed.

Before lady nan-ta could take action alex and sammy who were heading to he bathroom found gigi in pain. Sammy was sent to get the girl's with alex right behind him carrying the now bleeding to death girl.

"yeah that one."coral pointed to the yellow bunny.

"god luck man."nate wished raph good luck.

"thanks and baby pick a animal out."he got six balls.

"the green bear and red bird." mizu picked them.

With that the clerk then gulped as raph tossed the 1st baseballs into the target earning them the green bear and red bird. Now the last 3 balls hit the target head on getting coral yellow bunny that she hugged raph for. That pissed the still hurt nate off as he was held back by the other guys as the girls enjoyed their new stuffed animals.

"dude calm down."paul held him.

"you know what the doctor said."scott hatred reminding him.

"either toy let this go or else man."yui meant it.

"happiness is your friend."the girls chanted.

Nate was left alone with scared coral who was hugging her yellow bunny with shelly looking over them as alex and sammy return.

"don't hut me she whined."she never say him like that .

"sorry ...i got jealous."he stood there.

"about what ?"shelly asked.

"her hugging raph."he blushed.

"awwwwwww!"coral smiled.

"with this bust leg of mine its hard to do thing for her ."he sighed.

"nate ."coral walked to him.

She hands yellow bunny as she walked up to a a sad looking nate who just leaned on his crutches. She wrapped her arms around his neck stating she loves him and not raph who belongs to mizu, and that he was one of guys. Nate sighed as he was caught off guard by her kiss and a a little toung action also.

"forgive you."she whispered in his ear.

"thanks."he smiled

"AAAAAAAAH!"went gigi.

That got both shelly and their attention as then turned around to see gigi in the middle of the group screaming form the pain. the girls clamwing pendents were glowing in tone with gigi's ribbon.

"help me!"she begged them.

The girls knew of all the bad thing she did were wrong as they watched her scream in pain bleeding.

"alex?"shelly looked to him.

"we found her like this."he and sammy told them.

"please lady nan-ta ."she begged.

"that witch."umi stated.

That when the ribbon in gigi's hair removed it self taking the form of a rectangle as a image of lady nan-ta appeared. she wasn't so happy to look upon the alex and shelly so embracive together.

"seems my easer orb failed."she was disgusted.

"brought them closer together."scott tossed his drink at the floating ribbon.

WHOOSH!

Went the drink hitting the ribbon

some how the drink disappeared when is hit the moving image of lady nan-ta making her wet.

"you'll pay for that human."she vowed.

"who?"scott stared at her.

"removing his heart."sango yelled at her.

lady nan-ta that pounds her staff on the floor under her as sango hit the ground in her mermaid form unable to morph back into a human.

"love you new look." lady nan-ta smiled.

"change me back ."sango was having a hard time breathing.

That when the everyone jumped into action as sango was picked up by scott who wasn't really happy at the moment.

"if you want her turned back the seven mermaid princess must come to castle by tomorrow morning or south Atlantic princess stay a mermaid forever."vowed lady nan-ta.

"NOOOOOO!"sango yelled.

"you bitch!"scott was pissed off.

"i know!" lady nan-ta yelled.

Then the ribbon and gigi disappeared into a puddle of salt water leaving sango and the group in trouble. So they went to the pearl baths were all of them stayed over planning on what to do . That was when scott lost his 'innocence' to mermaid sango when he stepped into the wrong side of bath.

Seems all the years of swimming paid off for scott since mermaid sango was a wild tiger shark in the water. The went at twice before a now topless mermaid sango and naked scott lay together in the baths.

"i got to ask alex if his first time was with shelly as mermaid."scott wondered.

"actually no."giggled sango.

"how would you know?!"he looked at her

"shelly told us once."she waved her tail around.

"punishment time."he kissed her neck.

"horny captain of swim team."she tease him.

"coming from my wild tiger shark ."he kept going.


	35. final

"wow this place looks scary." mermaid coral looked around.

"come on."umi looked at her.

"coming."she swims after her.

she caught up the others that were swimming faster ten she was use to since they didn't was to get caught. They all taken their mermaid forms after leaving the guys behind so go to lady nan-ta's underwater castle to help sango who was with them.

"i can't believe you and scott."shelly remembered.

"for a human male he really know what he as doing then."sango spins in the water.

"stop fooling around ."umi warned them.

"alight." They sighed.

They had a hard time entering the castle in the first place as mermaids since the water pressure was really took a toll on them all. That may be why umi was in a foul mood as the girls were relaxing and drawing focus to what they had to do at hand.

"seems i have water rat in my castle." lady nan-ta had found them.

She was far to busy arguing with her son to know how they entered her castle waterway glad sango was still under her curse. So she wanted to play with her a little before deciding hat to do with her new dolls.

"just one those time i am glad aqua regina can't help them now."she watched the near her throne her.

seems the great goddess of the 7 seas couldn't touch lady nan-ta in this place since the deep abysses was her area of the sea. Now she could remove the 7 princesses of the seas for ever while controlling the seas them selves.

"lets play."she points her staff forward.

That when sango who was remembering her night with scott stopped in the water as a burning pain entered her body. The voice of lady nan-ta could be heard through out all the girls heads as sango screamed.

"welcome girls."lady nan-ta greeted them

"AAAAAAAAAH!"went sango.

"let her go."coral watched her friend suffer.

"can't."lady nan-ta pressed the pain further.

"AAAAAAH!"sango was getting worst.

The watched as lady nan-ta stated she could turn sango into a human then a mermaid at the tap of the staff. Lei that sango went form human form drowning to mermaid form screaming each time as the burning grew.

"so lovely."lady nan-ta smiled.

"SANGO HOLD ON!"yelled mizu.

"monster."mery yelled at lady nan-ta .

"want to join you friend?"lady nan-ta got ready to curse the girl.

Before she could lunch a curse at mery was when shelly and mizu became the Purple Pearl Voice and Deep Blue Pearl Voice. The both used he new song blast 'love's lake' to counter the curse at mery.

"in the name of the sea and our friends your dead ."Purple Pearl Voice and Deep Blue Pearl Voice vowed.

"fine."she teleported the to her throne room.

"that was fast."coral blinked.

"the power of the sea right in front of me."she looked among the girls.

"and colors of the rainbow lady."shinju corrected her .

"i know ."he staff glowed.

Before she could even laughed a attack at them the rest of the girl became their pearl idol forms in order to battle.

"your fast but look at your friend."she points to sango.

There she laid on the throne room floor tired out from being tortured by hr curse to join her friends in battle.

"who shall i play with next."she looked among them.

The girls knew with out sango to help them battle or even summon the aid of aqua regina they needed sango on their side .so they needed to remove the staff from lady nan-ta's hold to unlock the cursed on their friend.

"you all good enough lets play together." lady nan-ta staff glowed.

That the girl split off into different directions of the throne room so the curses couldn't hit them all at once. lady nan-ta the removed her self form her throne impressed her new toys could move this fast.

"lets up the stacks."she removing her skirt.

As eh lower half became a fin of mermaid crossed with clown fish as she swims toward the nearest princess. What she didn't know was that green Pearl Voice was right behind her using 'rushing waterfalls' song blast on lady nan-ta. Hold on the staff.

BAM!

The song blast hit lady nan-ta 's hand

"NOOOOOOOOO!"lady nan-ta lost hold of the her staff.

that when yellow Pearl Voice caught the staff pointing it at sango removing the curse form her so she became aqua marine Pearl Voice. The staff was tossed to Purple Pearl Voice and Deep Blue Pearl Voice who told turned holding it to keep it away from lady nan-ta .

"you alright?"coral hugged sango.

"fine and glad to aqua marine Pearl Voice."she smiled.

"ready ?" Purple Pearl Voice yelled to them.

"READY!"the others shouts.

"what are you girls doing?" lady nan-ta took hold of her staff.

That when the girl started to sing a familiar song that started to light up the darkness part of the abyss that castle was housed in. lady nan-ta was blinded by the light who couldn't shield her self with her staff.

"my children !" aqua regina appears.

The 7 princess all smiled glad their song with their untied hearts as one as it was time to punish lady nan-ta .

"my child i know you heart has gone black for trying to save your son." aqua regina turned to her.

"i do anything for him."she smiled remembering cole's face.

"then let me heal you heart ."aqua regina reached out to her.

opening both her heart and mind lady nan-ta was healed of her impure thought and other things .as the princesses were returned to the loved ones by aqua regina who was proud they brought new peace to the sea.

THE END?


End file.
